JUSTE SOUS NOS YEUX
by MammaDiva
Summary: Scott souffre, il est au bord de la crise de nerf et ne sait plus quoi faire. Il décide de partir le temps d'un l'été sur sa moto et d'oublier l'année qui vient de s'écouler. Sur sa route se dresse Peter Hale qui cherche une raison de fuir son passé. Ils décident de parcourir la route vers l'horizon en quête de réponses.
1. Fuite

**Salut mes amours, j'espere que vous allez bien, moi aujourd'hui j'étais a la YCON mais me sentant pas en forme, j'ai du rentrer a la maison. Seulement voila, je vous poste a partir d'aujourd'hui une petite fiction Sceter que j'avais écrite pour ma sublime Darness, impératrice des donneurs d'idées incongrues et des couples improbables lol.**

 **Cette fiction se place a la fin de la saison 5 après les docteurs de la mort. Je prend sur moi l'histoire personnel de Peter et de la famille Hale dans cette fiction.**

 **Une petite rws fais toujours plaisir même si ce n'est pas obligatoire.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. Bonne lecture a toutes et tous, a dimanche prochain pour l'épisode 2 car je vous posterez le chapitre 1 ce soir car l'épilogue est très court.**

 **Résumé :** Scott souffre, il est au bord de la crise de nerf et ne sait plus quoi faire. Il décide de partir le temps d'un l'été sur sa moto et d'oublier l'année qui vient de s'écouler. Sur sa route se dresse Peter Hale qui cherche une raison de fuir son passé. Ils décident de parcourir la route vers l'horizon en quête de réponses. Que se passerait-il si toutes leurs réponses étaient justement sous leurs yeux ?

Moto: Scott - Cruiser US Haley Davidson Fat Boy Lo Custom Chrome et Rouge  
Peter - Harley Davidson 1690 Softail Deluxe FLSTN

* * *

 **00  
Fuite.**

Scott n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette. Cela aurait fait rire Stiles s'il avait été là. Il aurait trouvé l'expression bien approprié vu que Scott était en train de manger. Enfin il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il mangeait, cela fait bien dix minutes que la serveuse lui avait apporté son plat.

Il avait choisi un truc qui avait l'air bon sur le menu mais maintenant qu'il l'avait devant lui, il grimaçait devant la bouillie qui était censé être un ragoût de porc. Même la viande avait l'air de vouloir s'échapper de son assiette.

Scott se sentait las et perdu. Épuisé et seul. Cette année, il avait enchaîné conneries sur conneries. Quelle idée avait-il eu de repousser Stiles qui l'avait averti sur Theo. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'éloigne quand l'alpha avait appris que l'humain avait tué Donovan ? Il sait pertinemment que Stiles ne tue pas pour le plaisir. Sauf bien sûr quand il avait été possédé par le Nogitsune mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Enfin pas entièrement, il aurait dû lui en parler. De même pour Donovan, il aurait dû venir le voir après l'incident.

Il pouvait comprendre le point de vue de son ami, ils avaient toujours su dialoguer depuis leur rencontre dans le bac à sable de Beacon Hills. Une amitié réduite à néant cette année. Mais Scott sait que cela a commencé bien avant.

Cela avait commencé à l'arrivée d'Allison et du surnaturel dans leur vie. Stiles avait beau dire qu'il était désolé mais cela n'empêche que s'il ne l'avait pas incité à sortir cette nuit-là, il ne serait pas devenu un loup-garou. Cependant être un lycanthrope a quand même de supers avantages quand on n'essaye pas en permanence de vous tuer ou de vous contrôler.

Puis étaient arrivés sur le territoire les Dreads Doctors emmenant avec eux des chimères et la "bête du Gévaudan". Malgré la meute affaibli et divisé, ils avaient réussi à s'en débarrasser. Pourtant une fissure s'était installée dans son groupe, créant des divergences et des disputes.

Stiles ne lui adressait désormais plus la parole, refusant même d'être en sa présence. Lydia reprenait doucement la raison après son séjour forcé a Eichen House. Liam s'était éloigné de lui après avoir tenté de le tuer. Malia était partie avec Braeden à la recherche de sa mère. Deaton avait disparu de la circulation. Mason se remettait de son aventure avec Sebastien Valet et Jordan était partis de Beacon Hills. Christopher, lui, semblait s'être évaporer avec Gerard.

Le pire dans tout ça ? Son loup ne se manifestait plus, il perdait peu à peu ses pouvoirs.

Il était brisé, seul et il ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à lui-même. C'était lui qui avait distendu le groupe. Il était un mauvais Alpha, un mauvais ami et un mauvais fils.

Pris dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à l'individu qui entra dans le fast Food. Ni même le regard intrigué qu'il posa sur lui. Ce fut à l'instant où il s'assied en face de lui qu'il le remarqua. Cette odeur de vent marin et de sable chaud. Ce regard pénétrant et malsain. Cette bouche figée dans un sourire sarcastique et moqueur.

Oui ! Il était bien là, devant lui alors qu'il devrait être encore enfermé. Scott jura dans son for intérieur mais il n'était pas en état de combattre. Pas à Boston qui n'était pas son territoire. Pas dans ce restaurant bondé d'humains innocents.

Il tenta de l'ignorer, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas le voir. Malheureusement, c'était peine perdu, Peter Hale entama la conversation.

_ Bonsoir louveteau McCall ! Alors on se cache ?


	2. Sur la route

**En route (sans jeu de mots) pour le chapitre numero 1. J'espere que cela vous plaira.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. Une petite rw fais plaisir même si ce n'est pas obligatoire.**

 **A dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 2**

* * *

 **01  
Sur la route.**

De toutes les personnes que Peter n'aurait jamais pensées trouver à Boston, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur l'odeur alléchante de Scott McCall. Vraiment, il ne savait pas si c'était la chance qui l'avait mis sur sa route ou si la malchance s'acharnait sur lui.

Il avait réussi à s'échapper d'Eichen House sans se faire surprendre. Malgré les pouvoirs de cyclope, il s'était débarrassé de l'emprise du docteur et avait filé à l'anglaise pendant que la pagaille régnait dans le centre. La chance était avec lui, il avait fui la ville de Beacon Hills pour reprendre des forces et revenir prendre sa revanche. Finalement il en avait décidé autrement quand il était tombé sur ses anciens journaux intimes. Décidant qu'il était temps pour lui de tourner la page et de s'offrir une nouvelle vie, voilà que l'odeur de son ancien bêta titillait ses narines.

Il l'aperçut dans son restaurant français favori et attiré par l'enivrante odeur de Jasmin que diffusait Scott, il était entré. Ce qui l'intrigua au début, fut l'odeur âcre de la tristesse. Il s'était alors demandé ce que pouvait bien faire le véritable Alpha à Boston. Tournant sur lui, il aperçut à travers la vitre du restaurant, une Cruiser US Haley Davidson Fat Boy Lo Custom Chrome et Rouge où l'odeur du loup était posée.

Peter avait toujours été curieux de nature, c'est ce qu'il l'emmena à s'asseoir face à celui dont l'odeur l'avait toujours attiré.

_ Bonsoir louveteau McCall. On se cache ? demanda-t-il avec son éternel sourire moqueur. Malgré son sourire, Peter était inquiet des sentiments qu'expulsait Scott. Il n'était un grand psychologue, ni même un très bon ami, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser le loup dans cet état. Principalement parce que Scott était son … On verra ça plus tard mais surtout parce que quelque chose clochait avec le loup du jeune homme. Il y avait un "je ne sais quoi" qui dérangeait l'ancien Alpha chez Scott, un relent d'abandon et de défaitisme.

_ Je ne suis pas d'humeur Peter …

_ Tu n'es jamais d'humeur Scotty ! S'amusa Peter qui posa son coude sur la table et installa sa tête dans sa main. Il voulait voir un sourire sur le beau visage du latino.

_ Je ne veux pas me battre. Pas contre toi et pas maintenant ! Lui répondit tout simplement Scott sans lever les yeux de son assiette qu'il triturait depuis un moment vu le manque de chaleur du plat.

_ Où est ton jumeau Stiles, je ne le sens pas …

_ On est plus en bon terme lui et moi. Scott soupira et se voûta comme si le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules musclées. Peter avait toujours pensé qu'un jour ou l'autre Scott déprimerait de ses choix de toujours vouloir sauver les gens.

Mais il s'était dit que l'humain pénible qui l'accompagnait tout le temps comme un chewing-gum collé sous une basket, serait présent à ce moment. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé "Laurel et Hardi" l'un sans l'autre. Même s'il avait du mal avec Stiles, il aime bien l'humain sarcastique et son caractère courageux, mais l'odeur de l'humain lui donne le tournis et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Seul Derek aime cette odeur, il l'aime tellement qu'il est obligé de coincer le jeune homme contre les murs pour s'en gorger le plus possible. Ce garçon est pénible, pourquoi ne pas dire à Stiles qu'il crevait d'envie de lui sauter dessus tout simplement. Peter a l'impression que Derek a honte de ses sentiments.

Peter ricana dans son for intérieur. C'est lui qui pensait ça alors qu'il avait un jeune homme face à lui dont il rêvait de traîner dans la rue arrière déserte et de prendre le jeune latino à sec contre le mur et qu'il hurle son prénom tellement fort qu'il s'en déchirerait les cordes vocales. Lui au moins n'a pas de père Shérif. Non c'est pire c'est un agent du FBI. Et sa mère est infirmière qui pourrait le tuer avec une seringue d'aconit bien placé.

Scott n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en dire plus et Peter ne voulait pas partir en laissant le latino dans cet état. Surtout que des loups mal famés vivaient dans le quartier et pourrait vite vouloir ses pouvoirs s'ils sentaient que l'Alpha n'était pas combatif. Lui au moins avait voulu prendre les pouvoirs de Scott alors qu'il était en état de combattre. Enfin prendre ses pouvoirs n'était pas le terme exact.

_ C'est à toi ce bijou magnifique garé devant le resto. Peter vit un éclat d'intérêt quand les yeux du loup se posèrent sur l'engin en question. Peter aurait aimé qu'il ait le même regard sur son engin a lui. Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment pour avoir ce genre de pensées.

_ Ouais ! Sourit enfin Scott. C'est mon père qui me l'a offerte pour se faire pardonner d'être un gros con, ma mère est devenue folle en la voyant mais je la kiffe. Mon père peut faire ce genre de cadeau s'il le veut, ça ne le pardonne pas pour ses fautes envers ma famille.

_ Écoute Scott, je tente le coup ! Scott se recula dans son siège inquiet et intrigué. Je pars dans demain me faire une virée d'environ deux à trois semaines sur la route. Peter sortit son téléphone et trifouilla dedans jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il posa le mobile sur la table et le fit glisser doucement vers Scott.

_ Wouaaaaaw ! C'est une Harley Davidson 1690 Softfail Deluxe. C'est ce que j'aurais aimé avoir mais elle coûte une fortune. Peter était content du sourire extasié de Scott pour sa moto.

Il avait quand même mis plus de trois heures pour choisir la bonne moto, le bon modèle et tout ce qui allait avec. Il l'a bichonné depuis des mois pour ce road trip en solo. Peut-être que finalement il ne ferait pas en solo.

_ Je n'en suis pas mal fier, Peter reprit son téléphone. Veux-tu m'accompagner ? Peter se sentit soudain comme un gosse qui demandait à la plus jolie fille du lycée de l'accompagner au bal de fin d'année.

Pourtant des deux, c'était lui la plus jolie fille du Lycée et de loin. Même si Scott était plus que pas mal. Surtout depuis ces dernières années où il s'était étoffé musculairement. Ses cheveux faisant moins jouvenceau puceau mais plus mûr et attrayant.

_ Peter ! Vu nos ente…

_ Laisse-moi une chance et puis ce sera une occasion pour toi de sortir de ta ville et découvrir du pays. Peut-être que tu trouveras en chemin ce que tu as l'air de chercher au fond de ton assiette de ragoût froid ?

_ Ok ! Souffla Scott. Peter était étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle Scott avait pris sa décision. Peut-être était-il vraiment au bout du rouleau pour suivre un mec qui avait tenté de le tuer. Plusieurs fois.

_ Bon ! Peter prit la serviette en papier et nota quelques trucs dessus, comme son adresse, le parcours qu'il avait l'intention d'effectuer et quelques trucs à prendre pour la route. Sac de couchage. Gourde. Des ustensiles importants pour leur trajet.

_ Je te laisse te préparer ! Une journée ça t'ira ? Demanda le loup.

Le sourire léger que lui adressa Scott, fit rater quelques battements au loup. L'alpha n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il faisait au plus vieux des loups. Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Une seule personne avait compris. Cette personne était bien trop maligne et intelligente pour ne se rendre compte de rien. Lydia Martin la Banshee.

_ Allez en route mon grand, tu as des choses à faire avant demain ! Peter se leva et posa de l'argent sur la table. Scott voulut protester mais il l'en empêcha prétextant qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Il n'était pas un ado sans ressources financières.

Scott fit une drôle de moue. Peter se souvint que le loup avait eu chez lui une grande partie de son argent volé pendant la Deathlist.

_ à charge de revanche si tu veux ? Proposa Peter.

_ à charge de revanche ! Ça me va !

Peter observa le loup chevaucher son engin, le démarrait et partir en le saluant d'une main. Quelle idée il avait eu pour inviter Scott McCall dans son road trip. Il était foutu et il le savait. Il espérait que le jeune homme reprenne du poil de la bête rapidement. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Surtout si la bête, c'était lui.


	3. Vers l'horizon

**Parce que j'ai envie de vous en poster un avant demain. Et même que demain je vous en posterai un aussi. Ne suis-je pas ADORABLE ?  
Allez mes licornes garous bonne lecture.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. Je vous remercie pour les petites rws et remercier aussi ma genialissime bêta Darness.**

 **Kissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss !**

* * *

 **02  
Vers l'horizon.**

Scott se pencha et positionna sa béquille pour caler sa moto. Il descendit lestement et observa l'immeuble face à lui.

La façade était magnifique, il n'avait jamais été très bon en histoire, il était meilleur en géographie, mais il écoutait toujours Stiles quand il partait dans ses délires de recherches. Il se souvint que son ancien meilleur ami lui en avait montré une, une belle façade d'immeuble de l'époque Victorienne. Scott ne se fera pas de migraine pour savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés à ça, ni même les explications que Stiles lui avait donné sur l'architecture et son histoire mais Scott se souvenait qu'il en avait aimé les décorations murales.

Peter vivait donc dans un immeuble victorien, cela ressemblait bien au loup qui aimait le luxe et le pouvoir des objets. Il aurait eu du mal à voir l'ancien alpha dans une grotte ou un taudis. Quoi que Peter et Derek avaient vécus dans le manoir incendié des Hale pendant un long moment. Mais le manoir était un souvenir rattaché à leur meute, à leur famille, Scott comprenait amplement l'attachement qu'ils en avaient.

Scott tapa sur le digicode le numéro que Peter avait noté et poussa la lourde porte en fer blanc de l'entrée. À peine celle-ci ouverte, qu'une vieille femme l'apostropha.

— Jeune homme ? Pas de démarche ni même de publicité, veuillez …

— Excusez-moi, je viens voir un ami, on …

— Un ami ? Demanda soupçonneuse la vieille femme. Scott l'observa rapidement et sut que la femme n'était sûrement pas celle qui s'occupait du ménage de l'immeuble. Sa petite blouse impeccable, les bijoux qu'elle portait semblaient bien plus cher que sa moto et sa maison réunis.

— Vous avez l'air bien jeune pour venir voir des amis ici, il n'y a aucun jeune homme de votre âge, ni même de jeune fille. Cessez vos balivernes …

— Mademoiselle De BonSang comment allez-vous ? La voix de Peter s'éleva dans le hall d l'immeuble et Scott reconnut l'agacement caché par de la fausse courtoisie du loup. Vous avez fais connaissance avec le fils d'une de mes amie ? La vieille pie gloussa quand le loup lui fit un baisemain.

— Oh ! Je suis confuse, s'écria la dame se tournant vers Scott, nous n'avons pas l'habitude que de jeunes hommes viennent ici. Elle se tourna vers Peter avec un drôle de regard que Scott ne comprit pas mais qui avait l'air encore plus mesquin.

— Vous êtes le fils d'une de ses amies ? Mme De BonSang comme l'avait nommé Peter, s'approcha de Scott et s'arrêta à environ un mètre de lui. Que fait votre maman dans la vie jeune homme ?

— Elle est chef infirmière au Beacon Hills Hospital Mémorial ! Répondit fièrement Scott. Mais le loup voulait surtout s'en débarrasser au plus vite, elle avait une odeur déplaisante de maladie et de médication noyé dans du vieux bourbon.

Heureusement pour lui l'odeur marine de Peter était là, il s'ancra à celle-ci pour ne pas se rendre malade.

— Tu as une maman qui a une belle profession, et toi que veux-tu faire plus tard ?

— J'aimerais devenir vétérinaire …

— Bon ce n'est pas tout ! Mais nous devons y aller ! Coupa Peter dont le visage brillait par son agacement devant la vieille femme. Il devait en avoir marre de ce la coltiner.

— Mais voyons Peter, ce n'est pas une manière de parler à une lady ! S'offusqua la femme. Qu'avez-vous de si important à faire qu'il ne faille me quitter aussi vite ?

— Comme je vous l'ai expliqué hier matin quand vous êtes venu me demander du sucre roux sans calorie, ou même hier soir quand vous pensiez avoir entendu des cris provenant de chez moi …

— Est-ce ma faute si vos petits amis cris pendant vos ébats amoureux ? Scott venait de bugger et Peter détourna la tête vers la vieille femme, son regard aurait pu la foudroyer sur place s'il l'avait pu.

— … Ou même ce matin pour savoir si mon chat allait bien, alors que je n'ai pas de chat !

— Entre hier soir et ce matin vous auriez pu adopter un petit chaton qui vous tiendrait compagnie et ferait moins de boucans que vos gigolos ! S'emporta Mme De BonSang de façon théâtralement dramatique en gesticulant et bougeant les bras outrageusement.

Scott pouvait voir dans les yeux du loup qu'il aimerait la voir morte ou dépecé ou même enterré vivante, il devait intervenir.

— Nous faisons un voyage à moto Madame De BonSang. Nous faisons un voyage d'été. Peter va me montrer les meilleurs endroits à visiter, nous allons camper faire des feux de bois et manger des marshmallows grillés, faire des barbecues, se vider la tête, quoi !

— Je ne voudrais pas dire mais cela ressemble fortement à un voyage en couple tout ça ! Grinça la femme. Votre mère est au courant de tout cela, vous …

Scott commençait à en voir marre des gens qui lui disent quoi faire, quoi dire ou comment se comporter, il avait bien réfléchi la nuit dernière et il avait décidé de se laisser porter par le vent dans cette aventure. Qui sait où il allait le porter.

— Écoutez madame ! Coupa-t-il. Je me fiche que Peter soit gay ou bi ou n'importe quoi d'autre, c'est son choix et sa vie et de toute façon que je sorte avec Peter cela ne regarde personne …

— Mais vous êtes si jeune …

Scott marcha de façon déterminée vers Peter et sans le quitter des yeux.

— L'amour n'a pas d'âge ! Répliqua l'Alpha et s'emparant de la bouche de son ancien Alpha. Scott mordilla les lèvres de Peter avec douceur.

Il sentit ses bras se refermer sur lui et l'attirer encore plus. Jouant le jeu, Scott passa sa langue sur lèvres quémandant l'accès ce que Peter lui donna. Les gémissements que poussa Scott tandis que leurs langues s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre firent se tendre la vieille femme. Elle toussota nerveusement alors que Scott passa ses bras autour du cou du loup et approfondit le baiser. Étrangement Scott était bien là, il aimait le baiser devenu fougueux et brutal du loup, il avait l'impression que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait à l'aise et à sa place.

Scott dut s'éloigner à contrecœur du loup pour reprendre sa respiration. Il leva la tête vers Peter dont les yeux étaient embués de désir mais il secoua la tête intérieurement et se sépara de lui, il ne pouvait pas profiter de la situation de cette façon. Peter ne le verrait jamais comme un compagnon ou une personne qui pourrait faire partie de sa vie.

Il se tourna vers la femme dont le visage exprimait tant de l'excitation que de l'écœurement. Il espérait seulement que Peter n'ait pas de problème à cause de lui. Ou même qu'il n'annulerait pas leur voyage. Il sursauta légèrement quand l'aîné des Hale passa son bras sur son torse et se colla à lui en regardant Mlle De BonSang. Il posa sa main sur son bras et souffla.

— Mademoiselle ! Vous nous avez percé à jour ! Scott retint un sourire quand Peter se moqua d'elle. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien et même si vous ne le voulez pas, nous allons partir et vous laisser aller cancaner auprès de vos amies, nous avons de la route à faire. Scott se laissa diriger vers la sortie sous le regard choqué de la locataire, il sentait que Peter s'amusait énormément de son intervention.

Une fois dehors, Scott se sentit bien, l'air frais de Boston lui fouetta le visage. Il ferma les yeux et profita du moment.

— Je peux reprendre mon bras ! Susurra Peter à son oreille.

Il sursauta et s'écarta vivement de Peter. Il savait que son visage était rouge. Excitation du moment, gène de la situation mais surtout quelque chose qui avait émergé en dessous depuis un moment mais qu'il voulait garder secret et enfermé dans une boite en acier au fond de son cœur.

— Désolé ! Souffla Scott. Mon comportement était …

— Génial ! S'écria Peter. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi bon acteur, tes remarques, ton baiser, bravo Scott tu devrais te lancer dans le cinéma ! Peter se tourna et s'avança vers sa moto laissant Scott se remettre. Son cœur se serra, il n'avait pas joué la comédie. Tout ce qu'il avait dit, était vrai et le baiser, il en avait rêvé. La situation lui avait donné l'occasion de concrétiser ce fantasme.

— Alors tu es … Tu es gay ? Bi ?

— Pansexuel Scott ! Pansexuel !

— Stiles a déjà prononcé ce mot mais pour une fois que je l'écoutais pas …

— Parce que tu arrives à suivre le fil de ses discussions ? Moi il me file des migraines et c'est dur pour un loup-garou d'en avoir alors tu imagines ? Peter se tourna vers lui et s'appuya contre un lampadaire tout en le fixant.

La rue était quasiment déserte à cette heure-ci de la matinée, bientôt les habitants de la ville commenceraient à sortir pour occuper leur journée. Le ciel était dégagé donc les familles iraient sûrement se promener. Certains parents iraient travailler après que les gardes-enfants arriveraient. D'autres iraient faire des courses ou toutes autres activités que la plupart des gens normaux font.

— Les pansexuels sont des animaux ou des personnes qui sont attirés vers d'autres gens quel que soit leur nature ou leur sexe. Moi je sors et je couche avec des femmes ou des hommes ! Scott sentit le regard intrigué de Peter sur sa personne. Il avait l'air surpris qu'il ne réagisse pas comme la plupart des personnes. Choqués. Indignés. Révoltés. Ça n'a pas l'air de …

— Je t'arrête de suite Peter, bien que cela ne regarde que moi, je n'ai pas eu que Allison ou Kira dans ma vie ou dans mon lit !

— Dis-m 'en plus jeune McCall ! Il savait qu'il avait suscité la curiosité de Peter et qu'il ne le lâcherait pas avant de savoir. J'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec Isaac …

— Louveteau Lahey, ça ne m'étonne pas, il avait un gros faible pour toi mais j'aurais jamais imaginé que vous auriez fait la bête à deux dos ! Sourit Peter en imaginant leurs deux corps se chevauchant toute la nuit.

— Ouais c'est arrivé deux trois fois c'est tout ! Scott se sentit mal à l'aise pour la seconde personne avec qui il avait, non pas couché, parce que ce n'était que de la baise pure et dure.

— Tu te tortilles mal à l'aise, mon dieu Stiles ? Scott secoua la tête négativement. Liam ? Scott ouvrit les yeux choqués de la question. Boyd ? Les yeux ronds de surprise lui indiquèrent que non. Derek ?

— Seigneur dieu non, Stiles me … Scott se stoppa net, un secret qu'il ne devait pas …

— Stiles te ferait quoi ? Ah non, tu veux dire que Derek t'étriperait aussi ? Ouais c'est un secret pour personne que c'est deux asociaux des sentiments sont fait l'un pour l'autre … Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je l'ai su la première fois où je les ai vu interagir entre eux. Il y a une putain de tension sexuelle qui émane d'eux. Bon bref qui est … OH MON DIEU ! Il est blond, c'est un petit con bien foutu et tu as embrassé sa copine dans le bureau du coach Finstock ?

Scott enfouit son visage dans ses mains, honteux de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les toilettes du Jungle. Ça avait été si violent, si dur, si intense mais bordel si bon que des fois Scott se branle en y repensant. Ils avaient pris leur pied l'un l'autre à tour de rôle pendant deux heures. Il n'avait jamais eu d'orgasme pareil même avec Allison ou même … personne en fait.

— Oui Jackson !

— Il était chaud d'après ce que je peux ressentir, tu me donneras tous les détails mais pas maintenant, faut qu'on y aille, je monte prendre mes sacs et c'est partie pour la grande chevauchée … Avec Jackson c'était la grande chevauchée ou alors les montagnes russes ?

— Je ne répondrais pas ! Rougit furieusement Scott en se détournant de Peter qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser à ses dépens.

— Mon dieu, j'ai eu des occasions et même pas j'ai essayé, va falloir que j'aille en Angleterre dès que je reviens …

Scott ne put retenir un grognement sourd jaillir de sa gorge stoppant Peter dans sa phrase. Ils se regardèrent et Scott détourna la tête et se pressa vers sa moto. Il entendit Peter rentrer dans l'immeuble alors qu'il faisait semblant de réajuster les sangles qui maintenaient ses sacs à l'arrière. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris. Ce n'était même pas lui. Il n'avait pas perçu son loup depuis des semaines et là, il fait une crise de jalousie. Il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Ni maintenant. Ni jamais ?

Scott monta sur sa moto et attendit Peter en faisant tourner le moteur. Quand il redescendit, leurs regards se croisèrent et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Peter qui fit chavirer celui de Scott. Il savait qu'il était foutu mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'à peine parti, il se sentirait vulnérable à ce point.

— Allez louveteau sexy, on décolle. Peter pointa son doigt vers le ciel et cria. Vers l'horizon et au-delà.


	4. Rapprochements

Voila le deuxième, faites vous plaisir en ce dimanche pluvieux, restez sous la couette avec un chocolat chaud et des guimauves mais surtout des fanfictions.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

* * *

 **03**  
 **Rapprochements**

L'horizon qui se profilait devant lui était d'un bleu éclatant. Le ciel était dégagé d'aussi loin que sa vue pouvait porter. Peter ouvrait la marche avec derrière lui Scott qui le suivait. Un silence s'était installé depuis leur départ de boston, ils n'avaient pas parlés une seule fois, même quand ils avaient fais une halte dans la ville d'Auburn pour que Peter puisse acheter quelques victuailles qui ne se trouvaient que dans ce comté.

Sur la route, l'esprit de Peter n'était pas hanté par les souvenirs encore frais du baiser de Scott et des émois qu'il avait éprouvé à ce moment-là. Non ! Les souvenirs qui le hantaient, étaient ceux qu'il avait avec Talia. Une Talia de 19 ans qui trimballait son jeune frère dans un Sidecar des années 1990. Un modèle Français que Laurene et Tristan Hale, leurs parents, avaient acheté à sa sœur aînée. Il repensait à leur balade sur les routes pour son 18éme anniversaire, pendant près de trois semaines, visitant les endroits appartenant à la famille Hale. Parcours qu'il comptait en parti partager avec Scott aujourd'hui.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de demander au jeune McCall de l'accompagner. La tristesse dans son regard ou les fesses du jeune Alpha moulés dans ce jean qui lui faisait perdre la tête. C'était quand même un voyage personnel que Peter faisait, alors pourquoi embarquer le latino qui lui faisait perdre le fil de ses émotions ?

En plus, Peter avait découvert que Scott n'était pas contre les aventures avec un homme. Comparé à Isaac et Jackson, Peter avait une certaine pratique en matière de sexe. Parce qu'en amour, c'était le bordel. Tomber amoureux de Christopher Argent pendant son adolescence pour finir par épouser Corinne et avoir des enfants, enfin une fille. Et finalement tout perdre, famille et souvenirs.

Comment se remettre de tout ces événements ? Peter se le demandait encore aujourd'hui, mais il ne voulait pas remuer le couteau qu'il s'était lui-même planté dans le cœur. Seulement quand l'odeur d'un véritable Alpha qui fut votre bêta, vous met dans tous vos états, il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Il connaissait la plupart des réponses sauf la plus importante. Scott voudrait-il bien de lui après tout ce qu'il a fait ? L'ancien Alpha en doutait fortement. Mais l'attitude du jeune homme le déconcertait particulièrement. Part-on en voyage seul à seul avec celui qui a tenté de vous tuer ? Deux fois ! Était-ce du suicide ou de la folie ?

Il venait enfin de dépasser Syracuse, d'ici deux heures ils seraient dans la petite ville de Erié aux abords du Parc Domanial "Presque Island". C'était là que sa première Halte devait se faire. Dans les bois de ce parc, bien à l'abri des regards et des randonneurs.

Peter freina doucement et se rangea sur le bas-côté de la route. Scott en fit de même et se positionna à ses côtés alors que Peter ouvrit la visière de son casque. Peter le trouvait délicieusement sexe quand le jeune loup retira son casque.

— Dans deux heures environ nous allons prendre la direction d'Erié, une petite ville forestière, nous irons faire quelques courses et je t'emmènerais dans les bois du parc, il y a un endroit où je dois aller, nous ferons une halte deux jours et puis nous repartirons vers Pittsburg, ça te va ?

— Parfait ! Le cœur de Peter rata un battement devant ce sourire. Comme Scott ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte. Même s'il avait des difficultés avec son loup, Peter ne comprenait pas son attitude.

Scott arqua un sourcil devant le silence de son compagnon de route.

— Dis-moi Scott ?

— Hum ?

— J'y ai pensé depuis que nous sommes partis et ne va pas croire que je n'apprécie pas ta présence ni même que je veuille que tu partes, loin de là, mais ta mère sait où tu te trouves et avec qui ?

— Ma mère sait le plus important ! Répondit évasivement Scott, ce qui intrigua Peter.

— Ok mais question importante ! Pourquoi me suivre ? Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, pourquoi me faire confiance ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Si tu avais voulu me tuer, tu l'aurais fais depuis un moment, tu ne te serais pas fais chier à me conduire là où on va et de plus c'est Stiles qui dit toujours qu'il faut laisser une seconde chance aux personnes, alors j'ai décidé de te laisser une troisième chance de me prouver que tu es quelqu'un de bien !

Peter ne savait plus quoi dire. Soit Scott était un grand idiot sentimentaliste, soit un fou avec un idéal de l'humain et des loups complément faussé parce son côté innocent et benêt.

— Et puis si ça me permet de mieux te connaître, tu peux en faire de même, qui sait peut-être qu'on est fais pour faire de grandes choses ensemble dans l'avenir ? Qui sait ? Scott n'attendit pas sa réponse et remit son casque.

Peter était totalement sous le charme du jeune homme, il était complètement déroutant, il aurait plu à Talia. Il avait quand même "émis" l'hypothèse qu'ils pourraient avoir un avenir ? Ou Peter devenait cinglé ? Peter sortit ce genre de pensées de sa tête et ferma la visière, il ne devait pas réfléchir à ça pour le moment. Il redémarra et fila.

Une heure qu'ils avaient laissés leurs motos au garde forestier Mickaels à l'entrée de la réserve et qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt. Scott suivait de près Peter même s'il ne pouvait pas le perdre valait mieux qu'ils restent ensemble.

Bien que la marche de Peter fût légèrement rapide, Scott pouvait admirer la vue que lui offrait le paysage. Des montagnes à perte de vue, des arbres centenaires côtoyant de nouvelles pousses que les forestiers avaient plantés en début de printemps pour repeupler les bois. Les arbres meurent après des nombreuses années, ils ne sont pas éternels donc ils font en replanter tous les cinq ans.

La nuit commençait à rembrunir les couleurs qui se reflétaient dans le ciel et sur le lac à quelques kilomètres en contrebas. Le jeune loup trouvait ça magnifique, il se fit la réflexion que Peter devait emmener ses conquêtes ici pour le séduire et leur faire l'amour à la belle étoile. Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand il s'imagina à la place des conquêtes du loup mais il gomma bien vite cette image de la tête, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer avec Peter. Parce qu'il n'était sûrement pas aux goûts de l'ancien Alpha et surtout ils avaient un passif que beaucoup ne comprendraient pas.

Le silence qu'il y avait entre eux commençait à peser sur Scott, il n'aimait pas le silence. C'est peut-être l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Stiles était son ami. Le jeune humain parlait sans cesse et meubler le silence environnant. Et Scott aimait ça.

— Je suppose que c'est à cet endroit que Peter Hale emmène ses conquêtes pour ensuite les dévorer vivantes ? Tenta Scott avec une pointe d'humour.

Peter s'immobilisa et contempla le paysage qui s'assombrissait et les couleurs changeaient au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Scott ne parvenait pas à déterminer les expressions du loup avec clarté dans la pénombre grandissante. Il se sentit stupide quand Peter se tourna vers lui avec un regard perdu et peiné.

— C'est l'endroit préféré de Talia ! Nous y venions tous les étés, seuls, depuis que j'ai 18 ans ! Scott se retint de s'avancer et de prendre Peter dans ses bras. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Peter livrerait ce genre de confidences mais encore moins qu'il l'emmenait sur un lieu empreint de nostalgie et de souvenirs.

— Personne n'est au courant pour les endroits où nous allons aller Scott, j'espère que tu garderas ces secrets pour toi ! Scott observa avec peine le loup se détourner et continuer sa marche, droit devant.

Scott assistait à un voyage à la limite du commémoratif. Il en était troublé et triste en même temps. Ce genre de souvenir devait faire souffrir le loup et lui faisait des blagues sur ses conquêtes. Idiot ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot, pensa-t-il !

— On arrive ! Scott releva la tête et se mit à marcher plus vite car il perdait Peter de vu. Après quelques minutes de plus, Scott arriva devant une cascade se jetant dans un petit lac. L'environnement était à couper le souffle. Caché par de grands arbres et des buissons épais, le petit paradis formait une plage vierge avec en son centre le lac éclairant le lieu de son reflet de lune.

— On va grimper par un petit chemin secret et tu vas m'en dire des nouvelles ! Lui sourit Peter. Scott avait l'impression que le loup avait rajeuni et semblait plus serein. Il le suivit du regard quelques instant avec de marcher dans ses pas.

Le chemin grimpant était assez étroit pour des humains, mais plutôt aisé pour des loups. Scott avait l'impression que des personnes avait fais dans la roche des marches de façon grossière pour que des gens puissent y accéder. Malgré ça, la végétation avait repris une partie de ses droits parce que le chemin était encombré de branches ou de feuilles.

— Voilà ! Déclara tout fier Peter en s'écartant.

Scott n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une cabane avait été construite directement dans la roche sous la cascade. La luminosité de la lune éclairait le lieu au travers de l'eau qui chutait du haut de la falaise. Un espace rocheux assez spacieux d'environ vingt mètre carré s'étendait devant lui, plus loin une cabane en bois fermée par deux petites fenêtres et une belle porte se trouvait.

Scott s'avança en regardant autour de lui, il n'avait jamais rien d'aussi simple et d'aussi beau en même temps. Il se demandait qui avait bien pu construire cette cabane. Comme si Peter avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui répondit.

— C'est grand-père Hale qui l'a construis pour ma granny Clélia, ils venaient tous les étés ici pour s'y ressourcer. Scott vit Peter sortir une clé coincée sous la fenêtre et ouvrir la porte.

— Grand 'Pa chassait et pêchait tandis que Granny faisait la cueillette et ramassait du bois. Peter ouvrit la porte et entra sous le regard intrigué de Scott. C'est la première fois qu'il entendait parler des grands-parents du loup et de Talia. Il sentait que Peter avait besoin de parler en tout sécurité et de façon sereine.

— Le cabanon sert principalement pour dormir et faire à manger. Il y a un poêle à bois pour faire les repas, Grand 'Pa n'a jamais voulu mettre un générateur pour l'électricité et Talia et moi préférions ce genre d'ambiance. Si tu veux charger ton téléphone, j'ai un chargeur solaire et pour la petite ou grosse commission ou même une branlette descends et tu vas au minimum 800m à 1 kilomètre …

— Hein ? Quoi ? Bran … mais non ce n'est pas mon genre … Scott baissa la tête devant le regard suspicieux de Peter.

— J'ai eu ton âge Scott et même encore maintenant même à mon âge il m'arrive de la faire, c'est peut-être tabou de ce genre de comportement chez les humains mais je trouve ça débile, des fois il n'y a rien de mieux que soi-même…

— Tais-toi Peter, rougit Scott alors que la discussion les menait vers d'autres qu'il préférait éviter. Peter lui sourit et entra dans la cabane. Allez vient poser tes affaires pendant que … Tu préfères le poêle ou un feu de camp ?

— Feu de camp sans hésiter ! Répondit Scott en entrant. Peter passa à ses côtés, il avait ôté veste et tee-shirt. Scott bugua un instant.

— Je vais finir par croire que tu fantasmes sur moi McCall ? Ricana Peter en craquant une allumette qu'il passa sur des brindilles sèches.

— Dans tes rêves Hale ! S'amusa Scott en posant son sac sur le lit du cabanon. Le seul lit. Un seul lit. Pour deux. Il allait dormir dans le même lit que Peter ? Une chaleur lui monta au nez rapidement. Comment pouvait-il dormir alors que Peter Hale serait à moitié nu a ses cotes. Un fantasme sur patte, sans jeu de mot, quoi que, serait à même pas dix centimètre de son corps.

— Dans mes rêves, tu serais déjà nu et je te ferais l'amour dans le lac, mais bon ! Scott entendit Peter se marrer tout seul de sa connerie, alors que lui avait déjà un début d'érection que l'aîné de Hale ne devait pas sentir.

— Tu … Scott s'immobilisa net tandis que Peter qui venait de revenir, s'était arrêté derrière lui. Évite de penser à tes parties de jambes en l'air quand je suis là, je te signale que ma libido est toujours active et que tu n'es pas moche, fais attention à toi, Peter s'approcha de son oreille et murmura. Un lit et je dors nu. Peter lui claqua les fesses et ressortit en riant aux éclats avec ce qu'il fallait pour le repas du soir sous les rougeurs de Scott excité.

— Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne peux pas … Scott s'arrêta devant son audace. Qu'était-il en train de faire. Était-il complément fou ? Il devait absolument se calmer. Je reviens, s'écria Scott en courant vers le chemin secret.

Peter entra dans l'eau du lac doucement. L'eau fraîche ne le gênait pas du tout, elle lui fit du bien. Scott McCall serait sa mort assurément.

L'attitude du jeune homme était bien différente de ce qu'il connaissait. Il était plus ouvert, d'esprit bien sûr, sinon il aurait tenté sa chance pour approfondir ses rapports avec lui. Mais il était moins accablé, moins sur la défensive et répondait aisément à son humour, même graveleux. Il n'était pas encore totalement libéré mais avec du temps, peut-être que le véritable Alpha se débarrasserait de ses chaînes qui l'empêche de vivre sa vie sans les contraintes morales et psychologique qu'il s'est infligé lui-même.

Peter avança jusqu'à avoir l'eau arrivant à sa taille. Il plongea ses mains en coupe dans l'eau et se mouilla les épaules et le torse. Il a beau être un loup-garou et avoir des super pouvoirs, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne sentît pas la fraîcheur du lac. Inspirant profondément, il ferma les yeux et plongea. L'eau fraîche le fit frissonner mais le ragaillardit, il mit quelques secondes pour s'accommoder de la température. Il fit quelques brasses et se tourna sur le dos.

Immobile au milieu du petit lac, face à la lune décroissante d'un quart, il se perdit dans ses pensées pour Talia, Frederick, Laura et pour tous les membres de sa famille qui l'observaient et le jugeaient d'en haut.

Talia devait sûrement fulminer de son comportement mais surtout pour la mort de sa fille aînée. Frederick devait pouffer dans son coin comme un abruti qu'il était face au comportement du loup avec Scott. Laura devait sûrement attendre le moment dans lequel il ferait un geste vers le loup qui était partis faire un tour dans les bois se changer les idées et voir comment allait se développer la suite de l'histoire qu'elle devait imaginer romantique.

Laura Hale. Laura Hale dont les yeux braqués sur lui et la gorge haute, furent les derniers souvenirs que Peter avaient d'elle avant que son loup ne lui tranche la gorge, était une incroyable romantique et fleur bleue. Elle possédait toujours cette immense capacité à voir le bon dans les gens qui n'en avait presque pas. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle s'était laissé faire au lieu de se débattre ou de se battre quand il lui avait ôté la vie.

Ce souvenir l'oppressa soudainement, il nagea difficilement vers la rive, il avait comme une chape de plombs qui lui comprimait les poumons coupant sa respiration. Peter suffoqua à quelques mètres du sol, il sentait comme si quelqu'un tentait de le noyer et qu'il n'avait plus aucune force. Dans un dernier effort vain, il tenta de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Ni hurlement, ni grognement, ni plainte. Il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça maintenant. Pourtant c'est l'impression qu'il avait. Arrêtant de gesticuler, il abandonna le combat qu'il avait avec lui-même. Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça ? Il avait fait assez de mal aux gens qu'il aimait pour mériter son sort. Une dernière pensée pour Scott avant de lâcher prise.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'eau, un murmure fit écho dans sa tête. Il semblait entendre Talia lui hurler dessus, qu'il devait vivre et le traiter d'abruti fini. Il avait mal au corps et ferma les yeux tandis que l'eau s'infiltrait dans ses poumons pour le noyer.

Soudainement, il se sentit remonter à la surface, un corps se colla à lui et un bras s'agrippa à son torse. Une personne nageait en le maintenant hors de l'eau, il se demandait qui pouvait bien le sauver. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui sauvait la vie.

Arrivé sur la berge, une voix l'appela doucement et appuya sur son torse. Des lèvres se collèrent aux siennes pour lui insuffler de l'air. Après quelques secondes, Peter se pencha sur le côté et expulsa l'eau dans ses poumons.

Une main se posa sur son front et caressa ses cheveux pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle laborieusement entre deux toussotements. Un bras était toujours sur son torse et le maintenait contre le corps chaud et mouillé du propriétaire.

— Doucement Peter ! Reprend ton souffle calmement !

Le loup ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage terrorisé et inquiet de Scott qui ne le lâchait pas.

— Tu es tellement beau comme ça ! Souffla Peter à bout de souffle et ne se rendant pas compte qu'il parlait à voix haute. Il leva la main et caressa le visage de Scott qui ferma les yeux sous l'attention.

— J'ai eu très peur Peter …

— Je ne serais pas une grande perte pour le monde de toute façon …

— Pour le monde peut être pas … Peter commença à s'endormir sous la fatigue de l'effort … Mais pour moi si … Entendit-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	5. Un Beau début et Câlins sous la lune

**C'est dimanche et il fait pas beau. C'est une bonne excuse pour rester sous la couette ou dans le canapé a lire des fictions avec un bon chocolat chaud. C'est pourquoi je vais vous offrir deux chapitre aujourd'hui.**

 **Profitez et lisez.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et l'interprétation que j'en fais.**

 **Bonne lecture et a dimanche prochain.**

* * *

 **04  
Un Beau début et Câlins sous la lune**

Peter se réveilla avec une sensation de bien-être et de chaleur l'entourant. Il eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux mais le spectacle que lui offrait le réveil en valait la peine.

Coucher sur le côté dans le lit, sa tête était posée sur les pectoraux nus de Scott, son bras entourait le torse de l'Alpha, sa jambe était crochetée à celle du latino, tandis que Scott le tenant contre lui, un bras passait autour du bêta. Le visage endormi de l'alpha était sublime. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Et dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Il se rappelait des nuits d'orage quand il était plus petit et que Talia venait dans son lit, le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots doux le temps que les intempéries se calment. Il avait aimé tous ses moments de complicités qu'ils avaient partagés. Talia lui manquait plus qu'il ne le dirait à quiconque. Elle avait été son ancre et son alpha, sa famille et sa raison de vivre. Mais elle était morte et lui avait fini par devenir fou, cloîtré en lui-même pendant des années.

Peter sentit Scott bouger légèrement et raffermir sa prise sur son aîné. Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il faisait ? Avait-il conscience que Peter s'attachait de plus en plus à lui ? Qu'il fantasmait de posséder le jeune loup de toutes les façons possibles ?

Il avait malheureusement trouvé une nouvelle ancre et un nouveau point de repère dans sa vie. Malheureusement pour lui, Scott reprendrait sa vie après le voyage et il partira à la faculté à la rentrée. Peut-être loin de lui et lui resterait encore sur la touche.

Il souffla de dépit, Scott ricana doucement. Les poils sur son torse se levèrent, le souffle l'avait chatouillé.

— ça fait des guillis ! ricana d'une voix à peine réveillé Scott. Peter sentit la main de Scott caresser son dos comme un geste de familiarité. Sûrement qu'il faisait la même chose avec Stiles quand ils dormaient tous les deux. Le loup put retenir un grognement de jalousie à la pensée de Scott et Stiles dans le même lit. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de sexuel entre eux, le loup le lui avait dis et aucune odeur sexuelle ne s'échappait de l'un ou de l'autre quand ils étaient ensemble. Un mot fit tiquer Peter qui leva les yeux vers Scott.

— Guillis ? Sérieusement Scott ! Guillis ?

— Ben quoi ? J'ai beau être majeur, au réveil je suis dans les vapes et je peux dire n'importe quoi. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Peter était persuadé que quelque chose se passait. Il sentait cette attraction qui les liait battre la mesure. Scott coupa le contact visuel alors qu'il se mit à rougir. Peter ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme était honteux de quoi que ce soit. Ils se regardaient …

Ah si ! Il comprit en baissant la tête. Un chapiteau plutôt impressionnant se dressait devant son regard. L'érection matinale de Scott était alléchante et assez consistante pour un jeune de son âge.

Il sentit Scott bouger doucement pour se dégager mais Peter n'avait plus envie de jouer au chat et à la sourie. Au diable demain, c'est aujourd'hui qui se présente à sa porte.

Peter se redressa légèrement et posa sa main sur le torse de Scott qui le regarda étonné et légèrement fébrile. Il allait tenter le tout pour le tout et qui sait, l'alpha se laissera faire ?

Peter agrippa la nuque du loup et l'attira délicatement vers lui. Yeux dans les yeux, l'ancien alpha prit son temps pour laisser à Scott le temps de refuser. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, effleurant lentement sa bouche, le souffle de Scott se coupa devenant laborieux et partit dans une belle mélodie de cavalcades.

L'aîné mordilla malicieusement la lèvre inférieure de Scott qui frissonna quand Peter fit descendre sa main doucement sur son torse. Avec une douceur infini, Peter fit passer sa langue sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Scott autorisa l'accès à sa bouche en l'ouvrant légèrement mais assez pour que Peter titille sa langue.

La tension monta dangereusement entre les deux hommes, Scott cambra ses reins quand Peter agrippa avec force mais en douceur, sa verge dure et gorgée de sang neuf. Il bandait comme un taureau le salop et Peter aurait aimé s'en occuper avec sa bouche, le faire monter dans des sommets dont il était sûr que personne ne l'avait emmené.

D'un geste souple et sans briser leur baiser, Peter s'installa entre ses jambes.

Alors que Peter commença de caresser la hampe de Scott avec plus de vitalité, Scott se perdit dans les affres du plaisir, le loup léchait chaque parcelle de corps à sa disposition, son souffle se fit plus difficile, plus saccadé, Peter était doué dans ce qu'il faisait. L'aîné descendit légèrement sur son torse et mordilla les petits morceaux de chairs durcies par le plaisir. Scott se mit à gémir plus fortement, tout son corps tressautait sous le sien, il voulait aller plus loin mais il ne devait pas. Pas encore. Il voulait lui faire plaisir et ça avait l'air d'être bon.

Peter sentit perdre peu à peu le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui, il n'était plus que désir et abandon sexuel entre ses mains, ses gémissements étaient aphrodisiaques. Son souffle irrégulier. L'expression de plaisir et d'excitation qu'affichait le visage de Scott était tout bonnement merveilleux pour Peter.

Le corps de Scott se tendit, Peter sentait la délivrance du jeune homme arriver. Il activa le geste. Remontant vers sa bouche, l'ancien Alpha dévora ses lèvres avec avidité et convoitise. La respiration discontinue et les yeux embué, Scott hurla quand enfin il éjacula en plusieurs salves de spermes sur leurs deux torses.

Reprenant leur respiration, Peter se colla doucement au corps de Scott qui l'entoura de ses bras. Il avait l'air de s'en foutre éperdument d'être collé à du sperme.

— Je …

— Chut ! Coupa Peter. Ne dis rien pour le moment. Il avait peur de ce qu'allait dire Scott. Peur de l'après. Pourtant Peter n'avait pas peur de grand-chose. Mais là sur le moment, il avait peur des prochaines paroles de Scott.

Ils s'endormirent quelques minutes après, repus et sereins, Peter inquiet de la suite sur un Scott qui n'avait qu'une envie. Recommencer.

Scott s'éveilla doucement avec une délicieuse odeur de nourriture qui lui titilla les narines. Bacon, œufs et café. Soulevant le drap, il constata qu'il était propre, aucune odeur de sperme ne lui agressa le nez. Avait-il rêvé ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Peter ? Il soupira de dépit, ce moment fantasmé était tellement sexy qu'il aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement. Il s'était laissé faire et surtout il avait aimé avoir les mains de Peter sur son corps, sur sa queue tendue par l'excitation, sa bouche contre la sienne aspirant ses gémissements tandis que l'ancien Alpha caressait son corps. Quel songe merveilleux ! Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tandis qu'il se levait, son sexe commença à durcir par ses songes érotiques.

— On recommencera plus tard petit pervers mais d'abord il faut nourrir ton corps si tu veux faire un sport extrême ! La voix de Peter lui vint de l'extérieur, moqueuse et légèrement grivoise.

Alors n'avait pas rêvé ce moment ? Scott se sentit mieux. Peter lui promettait un second round, le jeune alpha en profiterait pour rendre la pareille à son ancien alpha. Étrangement Scott était attiré par Peter, il ne savait pas quel genre de relation pouvait naître de cela mais il espérait que cela ne s'arrêterait pas à des coucheries sans lendemain. Il avait toujours eu un petit faible pour le Hale, c'est pourquoi il en avait été affecté quand ce dernier avait tenté de le tuer ou de s'en prendre à lui pour le pouvoir.

— Je t'ai nettoyé quand tu dormais ! Scott leva les yeux vers la porte et son cœur rata un battement devant Peter Hale, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte en bois uniquement vêtu d'un boxer blanc avec des … motifs ananas ? Le loup pouffa en voyant le ridicule de la chose.

— Hey ! Ne te moque pas de mon boxer, je l'adore ! Bouda faussement Peter en croisant les bras sur son torse avec un moue à moitié vexé.

— Je n'y peux rien, ça casse le mythe du dangereux Peter Hale !

— Je peux être dangereux quand je veux ! Grogna Peter en s'approchant du jeune loup. Scott hoqueta et se sentit fébrile devant le regard sexe de Peter qui grimpa sur le lit par l'avant et avança à la manière d'un fauve en chasse. Il y avait tellement de choses dans son regard mais rien de menaçant. Le jeune loup frissonna d'excitation et s'allongea. Peter le surplomba, bras tendu de chaque côté de son torse et pénétra son regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

Scott n'était pas contre une autre partie avec Peter, il leva la main et la posa sur sa joue, caressant du pouce la joue non rasée du loup. Scott trouvait Peter encore plus désirable sans son aspect toujours rasé et apprêté. Le jeune homme sentit Peter frotter sa joue dans la paume de sa main et fermer les yeux pour goûter ce moment.

Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte de son attirance fulgurante pour Peter, il était un peu naïf mais pas bête au point ne pas voir l'attraction qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Ou alors il avait délibérément oblitéré ça sous les sentiments négatifs qui le prenaient quand il pensait au mal que Peter avait fais. Mais Peter était-il si mauvais ou cela cachait-il quelque chose de plus profond ?

— A quoi penses-tu Scott ? Murmura Peter qui avait rouvert les yeux et le fixait presque inquiet.

— A toi ! Répondit Scott sans se cacher. À nous aussi ! Scott vit Peter fermer les yeux et soupirer.

Scott sentit un grand froid quand Peter se releva sans explications et sortir en le laissant là, dans le lit, nu et perdu. Il ne voulait pas acculer le loup mais il voulait des explications sur ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Mais surtout il voulait que le loup se livre à lui. Il voulait le connaître et pas exclusivement au sens biblique de la chose.

— Viens manger ensuite nous irons faire une promenade dans les bois si tu…

— Je veux que tu me parles Peter, je veux apprendre à te connaître et pas seulement le gros con qui a tenté de me tuer ou celui qui veut me sauter, parce que dieu m'entende, j'en ai envie et ça en fait presque mal. Scott était sorti sans prendre le temps de s'habiller, ni d'enfiler un sous-vêtement. Le regard de Peter sur lui était mitigé entre l'envie de le prendre et celui de s'enfuir.

— On a un "quelque chose" entre nous et je ne le nierais pas, j'en ai marre des faux-semblants et de cacher ce que j'éprouve. Je ne dis pas que je suis amoureux Peter ! Compléta Scott en voyant le visage de Peter se décomposer. Mais il existe un lien entre nous et cela n'a rien avoir avec le fait que tu as été mon Alpha, non c'est bien plus précieux et profond que ça. Scott s'installa assis sur un coussin qu'avait installé Peter sur un rocher.

— Tu le sens, je le sens et je veux plus me voiler la face. Ne prétend pas qu'il n'existe pas, coupa Scott alors que Peter allait parler. Quand je suis avec toi je ressens mon loup, il s'agite en ta présence. Il n'avait jamais été aussi calme et heureux tout à l'heure…

— Scott tu te rends bien compte que nous sommes totalement différents, que nos vies ne peuvent pas s'emboîter ? Souffla Peter de cette discussion.

— Donne-moi de bonnes raisons et j'ai dis de bonnes raisons, pour ne pas tenter l'expérience, si elles sont concrètes et justifiables, si je n'ai rien à redire alors nous continuerons notre voyage en toute amitié même si je ne suis plus sûr d'y arriver.

Scott observa Peter chercher des raisons, il savait qu'il en aurait mais le jeune était sûr qu'il pourrait contrer ses raisons débiles. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui que là, maintenant. Il connaissait déjà les probables raisons qui pousseraient Peter à ne pas franchir le pas.

— Tu as 18 ans Scott et j'en ai …

— Suivante ! L'âge ne compte pas, regarde Isaac et Chris !

— QUOI ? S'écria Peter choqué par l'annonce de Scott. Le jeune homme n'aurait certainement pas dû dévoiler ce secret mais il était dans le feu de l'action et il ne voulait pas que Peter se cache derrière une histoire d'âge. Tu peux …

— On y reviendra plus tard mais continue je t'en prie ! Scott croisa les bras et darda Peter qui était encore sous le choc de la révélation.

— Ta mère …

— Ma mère veut mon bonheur, elle mettra peut-être du temps mais finira par l'accepter. Suivant.

— Stiles ! Souffla Peter.

— Stiles n'a pas son mot à dire dans les relations que j'ai et puis de toute les façons je pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose, j'ai une fois malencontreusement dis que je te trouvais très attirant et que si tu n'avais pas tenté de me tuer j'aurais tenté ma chance. Suivant.

Scott était fier de lui et ça se voyait. Il sourit devant l'air hébété du loup qui avait l'air de ne plus avoir de nouvelles raisons en tête.

— Scott ! Souffla Peter en versant du café chaud dans un veille tasse en fer qu'il posa à ses côtés. Il s'accroupit face à lui. Je suis un meurtrier, j'ai tué des gens tu comprends ça ? Peux-tu me dire que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour le mal que j'ai fais, peux-tu me certifier que jamais cela ne remettra en cause notre "relation", écoute, je ne veux que ton bonheur mais je ne suis plus un louveteau innocent, je suis un vieux loup sexy mais avec une grande part d'ombre qui emprisonne mon cœur. Scott regarda Peter se lever et approcher de la cascade.

Il lui tournait le dos. Scott pouvait voir le loup se tendre nerveusement, il était désespéré et désemparé, cela ne ressemblait pas au Peter Hale qu'il avait connu. Mais avait-il connu le vrai Peter Hale ? Parce que celui qui l'avait mordu était en quête de vengeance. Puis il avait rencontré celui qui voulait tout dominer par le force. Mais celui qu'il était avant, comment était-il ? Quels étaient ses passions, comment voyait-il son avenir ? Quelles études avait-il fais ? Tant de questions que Scott se posait sur l'homme détruis qu'il avait en face de lui. Détruis cette nuit-là par Kate Argent.

Il sentit son loup s'agiter en lui. Il voulait sortir de sa cage et détruire cette femme pour le mal qu'elle avait fais à Peter. Il était furieux et incontrôlable. Scott ne put retenir un grognement furieux sortir. Peter se tourna vers lui et ouvrit grand les yeux de stupéfaction. Scott ne contrôlait plus rien. Il sentait son corps changer et se transformer. Ses yeux clignotèrent jusqu'à prendre sa teinte Alpha. Ses crocs et ses griffes sortirent. Son loup, longtemps reculé dans les tréfonds de sa conscience, se réveillait brutalement.

— Scott ? Scott ? Écoute-moi ! Le jeune homme avait du mal à l'entendre tant la colère du loup était impressionnante. La voix de Peter comme un écho lointain, traversant des milliers de kilomètres pour n'arriver que faible et légère à lui. Écoute le son de ma voix Scott, suit ma voix et revient. Scott ? Imagine un moment heureux, un moment qui t'a comblé de bonheur !

Scott se concentra et usa de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser le loup prendre entièrement possession de lui. Il devait se contrôler et apaiser la bête. Il fit ce que Peter lui demandait, il suivit les paroles du loup et ferma les yeux. Il essaya d'imaginer le meilleur moment de sa vie. Il tomba sur cette image. Cette belle image. Peter Hale, au-dessus de lui, comblé et heureux. Transpirant légèrement, lui procurant le plus bel orgasme de sa vie. Ce visage comblé et leurs odeurs mêlées.

Une main tremblante sur son visage. Un bras le tenant fermement. Scott rouvrit les yeux et aperçut des rides d'inquiétudes se creuser sur le visage de Peter.

— Je suis désolé Peter ! S'excusa Scott en murmurant doucement, épuisé de la lutte.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda le plus âgé.

— Je comprends maintenant !

— Tu comprends quoi Scott, dis-moi parce que moi je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre …

— Je comprends ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu t'es vengé ! Scott ouvrit les yeux complètement et plongea dans le regard peiné de Peter. Ce n'est pas toi le meurtrier Peter, c'était la folie d'un loup qui souffrait, d'un loup qui avait perdu sa meute, son ancre. Je viens de me rendre compte que mon ancre … c'est toi ! Murmura Scott et s'avançant vers le visage de Peter. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa doucement. Celles de Peter s'ouvrirent délicatement et laissa Scott prendre possession de sa bouche.

Leur ballet dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Peter s'éloigne pour permettre à Scott de reprendre son souffle.

— Tu n'as aucune raison de me repousser Peter, je viens de décider que quoi qu'il arrive, c'est toi et moi, et si tu me repousses, il faudra me tuer car je continuerais jusqu'à ce que tu me cèdes. Il n'est plus question de passé maintenant, nous construirons notre avenir Peter Hale.

Peter posa son front sur celui de Scott et souffla. Mais le jeune homme voyait bien le sourire sur le visage du loup. Étrangement son loup intérieur était calme et ronronnait presque dans son coin. Il était heureux.

— Tu es un sacré emmerdeur Scott McCall, je veux bien tenter le coup mais ne te plains pas si tu ne peux plus t'asseoir sur ta selle de moto …

— Pervers, je te parle de nous et tu me parles de cul …

— Je suis Peter Hale et j'adore ça. Peter lui embrassa le front. Merci !


	6. What The Fuck Peter ?

**05  
What The Fuck Peter ?**

Peter ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire. Il se trouvait bête et niais à la fois mais il s'en fichait. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que de voir le visage heureux et l'odeur douce de Scott. Ils avaient passé les trois derniers jours l'un contre l'autre. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de faire l'amour et se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Son loup était bizarrement satisfait et ne demandait rien d'autre que la compagnie du jeune Alpha.

Écouter le bruit fracassant de la cascade. S'imprégner de l'odeur de la forêt. Tendre l'oreille pour entendre chanter le vent dans les feuillages des arbres. Avaler les gémissements de Scott tandis qu'il le prenait contre mur en pierre du cabanon. Lécher chaque partie de son corps, transpirant et collant de sperme. Dieu qu'il était devenu stupidement romantique et fou du jeune homme.

Roulant à une vitesse normale, il se tourna légèrement pour voir son compagnon de route le suivre à ses côtés sur sa moto. Il s'imaginait le prendre et le baiser sur cette moto qui s'imprégnerait de leurs deux odeurs. Il secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur la route mais rien n'y fit, il était excité.

Encore quelques kilomètres et il arriverait à Pittsburg, la ville que Talia adorait. Le berceau de son musicien préféré. Il avait déjà réservé une table dans le restaurant Jazz où on pouvait écouter la célèbre musique du pianiste jazz, Errol Garner. Il avait déjà prévu sa promenade touristique depuis longtemps. Mais le faire avec Scott lui procurait une immense joie.

Il savait aussi que les vacanciers des chambres voisines à la sienne seraient bien ennuyé cette nuit quand ils arriveraient. Il avait envie de s'enfoncer en Scott mais il avait aussi envie que le jeune homme lui montre les étoiles.

Andy Warhol qui était originaire de Pittsburg avait dis un jour "L'attraction la plus excitante se trouve entre deux opposés qui ne se rencontrent jamais". Il n'avait sans doute jamais été à la place de Peter. Car les deux loups étaient bien des êtres opposés mais c'est tout cela qui faisait le charme de leur relation naissante.

Peter avait encore des doutes sur la marche de leur relation. Il n'était pas convaincu que cela marche entre eux, une fois revenu de leur périple, mais il se donnerait une chance d'essayer. Et si cela ne fonctionne pas, il avait pris la décision de partir de Boston et de faire route vers le Pittsburg définitivement. Loin de Beacon Hills. Loin de Scott. Car il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait sûrement pas.

Quelques points l'avaient quand même intrigué. D'où Scott tenait cette incroyable assurance quant à leur possible futur. Certes il était un Alpha mais Peter ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déterminé. Le jeune Alpha avait des talents cachés qu'il ne dévoilait pas souvent. Il devait sûrement les garder quelque part histoire de surprendre son monde. Il avait cassé ses raisons une par une avec un aplomb phénoménal. Peter en était sidéré. Et pour qu'il en soit à cours de mots et de raisons, c'était quelque chose.

L'autre chose qui l'avait perturbé c'était la colère qui s'était dégagé de Scott avant sa perte de contrôle. A part lui, il n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie. Même si Talia pouvait être effrayante sur certains points, elle n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle de son loup. Pas même Derek ou Cora. Encore moins Frederick qui était un fainéant fini. Ni même leurs parents ou grands-parents. Scott n'avait pas voulu lui révéler la raison de sa soudaine colère et Peter se demandait qui ou quoi avait pu le mettre dans un état pareil. Il lui tournait le dos à ce moment-là et l'avait senti songeur.

Puis sans qu'il ne comprenne il avait flairé une colère grandir en Scott, il s'était vivement retourné et avait observé la transformation fulgurante de Scott. Son loup était fou de colère et de rage. Il avait d'abord hésité à s'approcher du loup en furie mais avait tenté le coup. Il se devait d'aider Scott par tous les moyens même s'il devait être blessé. Il avait perçu comme un goût de déjà-vu. Comme quand son loup s'était éveillé de son coma et qu'il avait hurlé vengeance.

Une fois cette vengeance achevée par la mort de Kate, Peter avait émergé du sommeil dans lequel le loup l'avait plongé. La seule chose qu'il avait vu à ce moment-là, c'était le visage de Scott McCall. Puis le chaos l'avait accueilli en son sein. Une mort rapide et indolore procuré par son neveu.

Malheureusement le loup avait vu et sentit quelque chose que lui n'avait pu comprendre. Durant son sommeil qui devait être irrévocable, Peter entendait le loup hurler " _A moi, à moi, à moi_ " mais Peter souhaitait enfin se reposer et ne plus souffrir. Chose que le loup ne lui accorda pas.

Peter passa devant le panneau avertissant qu'ils entraient dans la ville de Pittsburg, ville de Pennsylvanie. Ou comment les habitants l'appellent, la ville de l'acier. Nom qui lui fut donné pour ses nombreuses usine de métallurgie et sidérurgie mais surtout pour son exploitation et exportation d'acier.

Prenant un virage, Peter ralentit pour observer une vieille bâtisse qui était en train d'être à nouveau rénové. La demeure de Gene Kelly, un fabuleux artiste et un homme magnifique. Un acteur, chanteur, réalisateur de génie et un danseur chorégraphe fabuleux pour son époque. Né à Pittsburg en 1912, il avait grandi dans le quartier d'East Liberty avant de s'envoler pour les plateaux d'Hollywood. Pour mourir en 1996 à Beverly Hills. Talia était folle de cet homme, quand elle était petite, elle volait épouser l'acteur et faire pleins "de bébés" avec lui.

Reprenant son chemin en accélérant légèrement, il surveilla du coin de l'œil, Scott qui le suivait religieusement. Il s'imaginait déjà lui arracher son tee shirt moulant sous sa veste en cuir et dévorer ce corps appétissant. Il soupira déjà d'excitation.

Arrivé sur le parking d'un hôtel, Peter observa le visage émerveillé de Scott qui découvrait la façade du bâtiment en vieille pierre rouge. Il lui avait montré des photos de l'hôtel mais le voir en vrai, ça en jetait carrément.

C'est ici qu'il avait eu sa première fois avec un homme. Peter ricana intérieurement car la blague de Stiles lui revint alors que le nom de son premier amant était Miguel, Miguel Julio Sanchez. Un portoricain, bâti comme dieu avec un cul d'enfer. Il était venu en vacance et Peter lui avait pris sa virginité. Quatre fois en deux jours.

— Alors tu viens ! L'appela un Scott tout excité, qui se trouvait déjà devant les portes de l'hôtel. Ils entrèrent devant le regard étonné du portier. Mais Peter n'en fit pas cas, il lui tendit leurs deux bagages et entra pour aller à la réception.

— Bonjour Messieurs ! Sourit de façon commercial la réceptionniste. Deux chambres pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle en observant non subtilement les deux hommes.

— Non je vous remercie mademoiselle, j'ai une chambre au nom de Peter Hale de réservé !

— Veuillez patienter je regarde … Effectivement, la grande suite privée ! Vous êtes en pension complète …

— Rajoutez une autre pension complète …

— Peter ? Râla doucement Scott. L'aîné sentait bien que le jeune homme était gêné mais il voulait que tout soit parfait et le loup avait pas mal de réserve d'argent tandis que Scott ferait bientôt sa rentrée dans une nouvelle ville, dans une grande fac et il aurait besoin d'argent.

— Laisse-moi m'en occuper ? D'accord ? Peter lui prit la main et l'embrassa doucement. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui ne montrait aucune manifestation négative. Elle avait l'air plutôt excité. Encore une folle de MM, cela permettait à Peter de pas s'énerver contre la petitesse d'esprit des gens.

— Donc je rajoute … La jeune femme tapota sur son clavier tout en les regardant et souriant comme une enfant à Disneyland … Une pension complète pour quatre jours et cinq nuits ! Voilà messieurs ! Elle se leva et récupéra des clés sur un grand tableau en acier et leur tendit en souriant. Bon séjour au **Hale Hostel** messieurs !

— Quoi ? S'écria doucement Scott. Peter le poussa légèrement en direction de l'ascenseur. Il ne voulait pas en discuter là maintenant.

— Attend un peu ! murmura Peter entre ses dents.

Le trajet jusqu'au 7éme étage fut silencieux mais le regard que posait Scott sur le loup, ne donnait aucun doute sur les questions que le jeune homme allait lui poser.

— Tenez jeune homme ! Peter donna un pourboire au bagagiste qui sortit bien vite pour redescendre. Peter souffla et attendit quelques secondes. Le regard de Scott dans son dos le fit frissonner.

— Peter ? La voix lente de Scott ne présageait rien de bon. Mais de toutes les façons, il n'avait pas menti sur quoi que ce soit, il n'avait pas triché non plus.

— C'est quoi cette histoire de Hale Hostel, sur la façade il y a un grand H avec en-dessous l'intitulé Hostel, je peux avoir une explication ?

— Cet hôtel est … mon hôtel !

— Quoi ? Pardon ? Je ne comprends plus rien…

— C'est long et compliqué, il a appartenu à nos parents et il m'est revenu à leur mort, Talia l'avait mis en gérance mais supervisait tout. Et c'est mon tour de prendre la succession maintenant. C'est l'une des raisons de ce voyage.

— Tu … Tu vas quitter Beacon Hills !? Peter vit le sang de Scott disparaître de son visage et s'approcha rapidement sous la peur du jeune homme. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'enferma dans une chaleur réconfortante.

— Oui et Non ! Écoute Scott, jusqu'à présent, je n'avais rien qui me retenait à Beacon Hills, encore maintenant, rien ne me retient à Bea… Attend avant de t'emporter. Viens !

Peter entremêla ses doigts aux siens et le conduisit à travers le couloir menant au salon privé. Il installa Scott dans un petit canapé et s'assit à ses côtés.

— Le territoire sur lequel tu es à Beacon Hills appartient aux Hale ! Même si tu es un véritable Alpha, il faut que les membres restant du clan Hale se destituent de leurs biens pour que tu puisses en prendre possession. Il reste Derek, Cora et moi-même. Derek et Cora sont au Mexique et moi je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec ce territoire que je considère comme maudit depuis la mort de Talia et de ma famille. Ensuite si tu veux faire référence à nous …

— Bien sûr que je veux y faire référence …

— Écoute ! Calma Peter qui voyait bien que Scott commençait à s'énerver. Quelle fougue ! Qu'il était sexe son petit Alpha quand il était en colère. Il devrait peut-être essayer de l'énervé un peu plus la prochaine qu'ils se sauteraient dessus.

— Écoute Scott, tu vas partir à l'université ?

— Oui et alo… Scott percuta enfin et reprit. Je ne serais plus à Beacon Hills, enfin je reviendrais pour les vacances et les fêtes, mais j'ai compris.

— Voilà, je ne vais pas rester quelque part où je n'ai déjà plus ma place ! Je suis un Omega Scott, je n'ai plus de famille …

— Derek et Cora c'est quoi ?!

— J'ai tué leur grande sœur, j'ai tenté de prendre les pouvoirs de Derek …

— Je ne vais pas revenir sur ce sujet mais si tu m'y obliges …

— Non je sais ! Peter leva les yeux au ciel. Que ce gamin pouvait être exaspérant quand il le voulait. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que j'ai besoin d'un nouveau départ. J'ai besoin de découvrir autre chose et de me reconstruire avant de pouvoir penser à l'avenir ! Tu comprends.

— Et moi ? Demanda Scott. Peter sentait de la peur venant du jeune Alpha, une petite peur mais bien présente. Une peur qui peut grandir et vous pourrir la vie. La peur de l'abandon.

— De quoi toi ?

— Et moi, où je me situe sur tes plans d'avenir ?

Et voilà la question qui était niché quelque part dans le cœur de Scott. Où était sa place dans son avenir. Déjà y avait-il une place ? Oui quelque part mais caché par une montagne d'incertitude.

— Avant de penser à notre avenir Scott, tu dois penser au tien, à tes études, à ton futur travail …

— Ne noie pas le poisson dans l'eau pour t'en sortir avec des pirouettes Peter. Râla Scott en se levant brusquement. Peter le regarda s'éloigner et revenir, puis faire des petits allers-retours dans le salon qui donnaient le tournis au loup.

— Veux-tu bien te calme …

— J'avais le choix entre trois facultés, tu le savais ? Non bien sûr que non ! mais j'ai choisi celle de Boston. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi celle-ci m'attirait plus que les autres. Peut-être le fait que je n'étais pas loin de ma maison, de ma famille et de ma meute. Mais figure-toi que ma fac est à cinq minutes de ton appartement. Je trouve encore étrange que tout nous rapproche mais que tu ne veuille pas voir l'évidence. Scott s'immobilisa et soutint le regard de Peter qui était choqué par la coïncidence.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus comme preuve. Dis-moi je trouverais sûrement parce que je ne sais plus quoi dire ou faire pour que tu comprennes que nous deux, c'est inéluctable. Même si je reprends la clinique de Deaton après mes études, je ne suis pas loin de Boston et rien ne m'empêche si j'en ai envie de changer d'état pour trouver un job, des vétérinaires on en trouve dans toutes les villes où il y a des animaux.

Peter regarda le petit Alpha remettre encore ses problématiques et ses déclarations à plat et les balayer comme on souffle des feuilles mortes en automne.

— Je ne comprends pas Scott ! Comment tu peux avoir une telle logique alors que généralement c'est Stiles qui sort des plans A débiles et des plans B juste mais qui sauve la vie. Peter était sidéré par Scott. Sidéré et admiratif. Mais surtout très excité de le voir se mouvoir dans son pantalon en cuir qui lui moulait les fesses parfaitement.

Scott le regarda et sourit. Il s'avança avec une démarche féline et arrivé à sa hauteur il s'installa sur lui à califourchon. Poussant doucement sur ses épaules. Scott colla Peter contre la banquette et se pencha à son oreille.

— Il parait que les ingénus ont plus de succès auprès des garçons. Le souffle chaud sur son oreille fit violemment frissonner Peter qui grogna d'excitation.

— Ok ! J'en peux plus ! Peter agrippa les fesses du jeune homme et se leva. Scott crocheta ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il peut sentir toute l'excitation de Peter. Son érection ne faisait aucun doute là-dessus. Peter était à deux doigts d'éjaculer dans son pantalon.

Ce petit enfoiré d'alpha lui suçotait le cou en faisant des gémissements plus qu'indécent alors qu'il se frottait contre lui. Sa queue était coincée dans un morceau de tissus enfermé dans un pantalon en cuir et le faisait douloureusement souffrir.

Rajoutez à sa Scott qui s'évertue à vous marquer et à se frotter comme une chienne en chaleur. Peter Jura qu'ils ne sortiraient pas de la chambre tandis que Scott ne serait comblé et repu jusqu'à la mort.

Il entra dans la chambre, jeta Scott sur le lit qui éclata de rire face à sa tête. D'un coup de pied il ferma la chambre.

— Je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter, encore et encore !

— Oh mon grand loup, je vais sûrement te supplier de continuer. Scott déchira son tee-shirt. Encore. Il glissa sa main dans son pantalon et commença à se branler au travers du tissu. Et encore. Il se mit à gémir alors qu'il enfonça deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche et les suça. Et … encore ! Murmura-t-il avant que Peter ne finisse de se déshabiller, enfin arracher ses vêtements et se jeta sur le loup.


	7. Douce nuit !

**Encore deux et l'histoire de Scott et Peter ce finit. Aujourd'hui, une belle rencontre et une belle soiree pour nos amoureux en herbe.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture les licornes garous.**

* * *

 **06  
Douce nuit !**

Scott émergea doucement de son sommeil réparateur. Son coccyx se rappela à lui immédiatement. La douleur était encore présente même si les quatre heures de sexe étaient un peu éloignées la sensation d'être comblée était omniprésente. Les yeux fermés il passa doucement sa main sur les draps et s'aperçut avec un petit pincement au cœur que la place à ses côtés était vide. Chaude mais vide. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps que Peter était sorti du lit.

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que le matin était arrivé. Le soleil brillait légèrement cacher par les rideaux en feutrines gris. Il soupira de bonheur, il était heureux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien comme ça. Libre et heureux dans tous les sens du terme. Peter était une source de joie et il était insatiable au lit. Il se sentait chanceux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui ne le jugeait pas et qui ne comptait pas sur lui en permanence pour diverses raisons. Il pouvait être lui-même avec le loup et pas seulement un Alpha.

Même si ses amis lui manquaient un peu. Les bavardages incessants de Stiles. Le manque de sens dans les phrases de Malia. Le soupir exaspéré de Lydia. Les énigmes de Deaton. Le sourire de Liam. Les expressions de Mason. Les yeux pétillants de Corey. Tout cela lui manquait. Mais avoir Peter auprès de lui comblait les fissures que l'année qui venait de précéder avait creuser.

Des éclats de rire provenant du salon, interloqua Scott. Qui pouvait bien être avec Peter. Il n'avait pas peur d'un éventuel rival mais il voulait que Peter ne rît qu'avec lui. C'était égoïste et Scott le savait mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Scott se leva et prit sur le sac de Peter, un tee shirt et un pantalon en coton qu'il enfila. Il huma son odeur à plein poumon pour se gorger de son parfum naturel. Il aimait ce délicat arôme de leurs deux parfums se mélangeant. Il passa dans la salle de bain et observa avec surprise et excitation le jacuzzi qui avait été installé. Une douche pouvant accueillir quatre personnes s'emboîter à ses côtés. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude du grand lavabo où Peter avait installé leurs affaires de toilette et prit en coupe une eau à température ambiante pour s'asperger le visage.

Après avoir effacé les traces de son sommeil agité, Scott sortit doucement de la chambre, il ne voulait pas déranger les deux personnes qui parlaient mais il commençait à avoir faim. La personne accompagnant Peter était une femme dont la voix douce lui parvint.

— Avancez jeune homme, je ne vous mangerais pas !

Scott entra dans le salon et tomba sur deux perles grise amusé qui l'observait avec attention. Il ne se sentait pas en danger ni même menacé et pourtant il avait une Alpha qui avait sûrement une très grande expérience de la vie face à lui.

La femme était d'un certain âge, environ la soixantaine mais avait un maintien solide et droit. Ses cheveux gris remontaient en chignon accompagné d'une tenue tailleur pantalon et d'un maquillage clair et discret, lui donnaient l'allure d'une dame du monde comme dans les films que Lydia obligeait la meute à regarder.

Scott s'approcha et présenta son cou en signe d'obéissance. Il se doutait que cette Alpha était celle du territoire où il se trouvait. Il ne s'était pas embêté à apprendre les bienséances avec Stiles pour se montrer impoli aujourd'hui alors qu'il pouvait faire preuve de courtoisie. Surtout si l'hôtel de Peter se trouvait justement sur ce territoire. Autant être en bons termes avec le chef.

— Mignon et poli, que tu dois être heureux Peter d'avoir ce jeune homme en ta compagnie ! Flatta la femme. Installez-vous jeune homme auprès de moi que je puisse mieux vous connaître. Scott obéit et s'assit à ses côtés alors que Peter était en face de lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter le bonjour mais d'abord il devait contenter la vieille femme.

— Je m'appelle Suzanne De Beauvois-Sheffield et je suis l'alpha de ce territoire !

— Je suis Scott McCall et je viens de Beacon Hills ! répondit Scott en baissant légèrement les yeux. Il était assez intimidé par l'Alpha qui le regardait pourtant avec gentillesse et sérénité.

— Ne soit pas intimidé jeune homme, je suis certes un alpha mais tu es un véritable alpha, c'est moi qui devrait être intimidé, tu es devenu le haut de la chaîne alimentaire par ta propre force tandis que moi je l'ai toujours été.

— N'est-il pas mignon ! Minauda Peter en penchant la tête pour mieux le voir.

— Peter. Râla doucement Scott qui se mit à rougir.

— Je dois vous laisser ! Déclara Suzanne en se levant suivi un peu brusquement par Scott. J'espère vous voir au "Errol Festival" ce soir ?

— Bien sûr ma chère amie, j'ai déjà prévu cette soirée depuis trois mois, j'ai une place au centre du restaurant.

— Bien ! Approuva l'Alpha. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer Scott, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de mieux nous connaître ce soir, vous m'avez l'air d'en avoir baver pour votre jeune âge, je languis de connaître votre histoire. Peut-être pourrais-je vous apprendre des choses qui vous seront utile ?

— J'en serais évidement ravi Mme …

— Appelle moi Suzanne, Mme c'est pour ma défunte belle-mère possessive et mortellement ennuyeuse. Sourit-elle. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à ce soir.

Scott resta planté devant la table, debout, pendant que Peter raccompagnait sa convive à la porte. C'est la première fois qu'il rencontrait une Alpha qui n'essayait pas de le tuer.

— Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Peter qui revint dans le salon. Scott hocha la tête et se pressa contre son torse quand ce dernier se mit derrière lui et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Le jeune homme pencha la tête en arrière et la posa dans son cou. L'aîné lui embrassa la nuque. Scott était bien, très bien même.

— Tu portes mes vêtements ?

— Oui, il porte ton odeur et j'aime ça !

— Ils porteront nos odeurs après ça et je risque de ne pas les laver ! Ricana Peter derrière lui en picorant sa nuque de petits baisers.

Scott se tourna et fit face au loup, il agrippa ses bras autour du corps de Peter l'embrassa plus passionnément. Il aimait l'odeur que dégageait Peter quand il était un brin exciter, il voulait s'en abreuver, Scott se rendait compte qu'il était comme un drogué à qui, il fallait sa dose de méthamphétamine. Peter était sa drogue.

— Je suis désolé Scott ! Je vais devoir te laisser quelques heures, j'ai des rendez-vous mais je serais là en fin d'après-midi et ce soir nous sortons, enfin si j'arrive à ne pas te sauter dessus et te faire l'amour encore et encore …

— Pervers !

— Non drogué et insatiable de ton corps parfait …

— Je savais que je t'attirais que pour mon corps ! Plaisanta-t-il en passant sa langue sur les lèvres de Peter qui frissonna.

— Si tu commences comme ça, je ne pourrais jamais allez à ma réunion d'administration ….

— Je te donne juste un avant-goût de ton retour ! Souffla Scott a son oreille. Il pouvait déjà sentir l'érection du loup alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà vers la chambre pour prendre une vraie douche.

— Tu oses me laisser comme ça ? Déclara Peter en montrant une énorme bosse déformer son pantalon à pince. Scott éclata de rire.

— Que veux-tu ? Tu as une réunion, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard à cause de moi ! Scott s'engouffra dans la chambre pendant que Peter grommelait dans son coin comme quoi la vengeance se mange froid ou quelque chose du genre.

— Maudit morveux ! entendit Scott au loin quand il entra sous le jet tiède à la limite du froid de la douche.

Il apprécia la caresse de l'eau sur son corps, il aurait préféré que Peter soit là, mais il avait entendu la porte se fermer après que le loup soit revenu quelques secondes dans la chambre.

Attrapant une serviette, Scott la passa autour de ses hanches et sortit de la salle de bain à la recherche de son sac quand il tomba sur une grande boite noire entouré d'un ruban rouge. Une petite note était glissée dedans avec sur le dessus son nom. Curieux et excité, il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit.

— _"Quelque chose pour mon petit loup ! J'espère que cela te plaira ! "_ Lut Scott à voix haute.

Avec délicatesse Scott défit le nœud du ruban et ouvrit la boite. A l'intérieur il trouva un nouveau mot.

— _"Retrouve-moi en bas de l'hôtel dans cette tenue mais surtout ne met rien en-dessous "_ … Pervers, Peter tu es …

Les yeux de Scott s'agrandirent sous la surprise, un costume deux pièces rouge foncé, ou Vermillon si Lydia était là, un nœud de papillon noir avec la grande ceinture de même couleur. Sous le costume un nouveau mot l'attendait.

— T'es grave Peter ! Sérieux ? Scott le prit et lut ce qui semblait être le dernier mot.

— _"Sous le lit !"_ Sous le lit ? Que pouvez … Il n'était pas quand même pas sous le lit à attendre ?

Scott se baissa rapidement et chercha des yeux Peter. Mais tomba sur une nouvelle boite mais bien plus petite. Il l'attrapa et la fit glisser vers lui. Il l'ouvrit et trouva une paire de magnifique chaussure de ville italienne à en lire sur la boite et une magnifique rose boutonnière.

— Satané romantique ! Rougit Scott. Il avait hâte que la journée passe.

* * *

Peter était éreinté par la réunion qu'il venait de présider mais tellement pressé et surexcité par la soirée qu'il avait prévu avec Scott. Il avait bon espoir que les cadeaux qu'il lui avait fais, lui plairaient. Scott le réprimanderait sûrement pour les achats. Mais Peter s'en fichait. Il pouvait le lui offrir alors il ne se gênerait pas. Ici personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Hormis Suzanne. Donc il pouvait être comme il souhaitait. Seulement il avait récupéré sa personnalité d'avant les événements tragique et souhaitait partager ça avec Scott. Il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il en était raide dingue et qu'il avait quand même peur de l'avenir.

Il y a longtemps, Peter avait fais des plans d'avenir, il avait rêvé de pleins de choses. Voyager en Europe, visiter les plus belles villes avec de belles architectures, découvrir de nouvelles cuisines exotiques, traverser le désert du Sahara, grimper l'Himalaya. Et finalement, il s'était retrouvé cloué dans un lit, brûlé à des degrés qui le faisaient souffrir atrocement et il avait perdu la quasi-totalité de sa famille.

Quand Peter l'aperçut marchant avec assurance dans le hall de l'hôtel, son cœur s'emballa. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Sauf quand ils étaient nus et que Scott gémissait son prénom. Mais le voir comme ça, lui envoyait des étoiles dans les yeux. Le pantalon rouge slim mettait le bas de son corps en valeur et sûr qu'il ne portait pas de sous vêtement.

Peter se mordit les lèvres. La chemise cintrée blanche moulait son torse musclé et ferme sous la veste bien ajusté de même couleur que le pantalon. Une Rose blanche en boutonnière ornait le tout. Scott avait coiffé ses cheveux de façon à ce qu'il soit bien coiffé mais légèrement relevé et négligé, ce qui lui donnait un air de sortie de baise qui excita encore plus Peter.

Il regarda Scott poser la clé à la réception et remercier la jeune femme qui lui fit un compliment sur sa tenue. Peter était fier de lui. Il avait un compagn… Un … Un quoi d'ailleurs ? Comment pouvaient-ils se définir. Il était trop vieux pour se considérer comme "petit ami" et trop jeune pour faire … Hum, il était un Daddy. Il était le Daddy de Scott et le jeune était son petit loup. Il hocha de la tête pour se donner son accord.

La gorge de Peter se serra quand enfin Scott l'aperçut. Un sourire immense sur le visage, Scott s'approcha doucement du loup et l'embrassa sur la joue.

— Hey ! Fit presque timidement Scott devant lui.

— Salut ! Tu es magnifique !

— Merci mais …

— Commence pas Scott, je veux te faire plaisir et si cela signifie que je te fasse des cadeaux alors je t'en ferais et tu ne peux rien …

— Mais moi je ne t'offre rien ! Peter faillit dire qu'il lui offrait son amour mais se rattrapa de justesse.

— J'ai ta présence Scott et puis tant que tu es là, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre de plus !

Scott s'avança un peu plus et l'embrassa. Peter était heureux que Scott soit heureux. Mais les problèmes allaient-ils se manifester ? Vous trouvez peut-être le loup un peu septique mais il avait ses raisons. Tout était parfait. Alors quand est-ce que les problèmes allaient venir à lui ?

— On y va ? Demanda le loup à son jeune compagnon. La voiture arrive …

— Tu sais que je pourrais m'y faire Peter, parce que si tu continues je vais devenir comme les femmes de footballers, plaisanta Scott en voyant arriver la longue limousine bordeaux.

— Oui ! Susurra Peter. Mais tu as quelque chose en plus qu'elles !

— Un cerveau ? Demanda ridiculement Scott.

— Alors deux choses en plus dira-t-on ! Rigola Peter en ouvrant la porte. Enfin trois parce que ton cul là-dedans bébé, j'ai envie de le bouffer. Peter grogna doucement sous les éclats de rire de Scott.


	8. Dispute et Sentiments

**07  
Dispute et Sentiments**

Le corps de Scott bougeait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Peter bougea légèrement pour mieux l'avoir contre lui dans le lit. Il pencha la tête et observa la lune décroître encore, bientôt elle ne serait plus visible. Le jeune homme marmonna dans son sommeil et cela fit sourire Peter qui ne voulait plus le lâcher.

La soirée avait été délicieuse au goût de Peter. La cuisine du Chef cuisinier Suzanne De Beauvois-Sheffield était tout simplement divine. Un mélange subtil entre la cuisine française, d'où était originaire la mère de l'Alpha et celle de Louisiane, d'où était originaire son père. La musique d'Errol Garner jouait par des musiciens de talents avait agréablement accompagné le service et rendit l'ambiance détendue et chaleureuse.

Peter et Scott n'avaient pas beaucoup discuté pour seulement profiter du moment et de l'atmosphère décontractée mais raffinée du lieu. Leurs regards suffisaient amplement pour se dire les choses et pour le faire ressentir. Peter avait passé une partie de la fin du repas à caresser du pied, la jambe de son vis-à-vis qui piquait du nez dans son café, gêné de son excitation.

Puis le restaurant commença à se vider et la musique changea de ton quand Suzanne alluma la chaîne hi-fi et enclencha du Etha James et du Aretha Franklin en fond sonore. Les musiciens avaient finis et partaient à leur tour.

Suzanne renvoya ses employés après qu'ils aient nettoyés et rangés le restaurant. Puis elle descendit à la cave et remonta un vieux scotch qu'elle posa sur la table avec deux verres et une bouteille de soda pour Scott qui le remercia encore pour sa gentillesse et son accueil.

Pendant prés de deux heures, Suzanne apprit à connaître Scott et elle lui raconta les bêtises que Talia et Peter avaient fais plus jeune quand ils étaient venus en vacances sur son territoire. Peter avait rougi plus d'une fois de honte à l'énoncé de ses conneries d'ado rebelle et de sa sœur qui passait la moitié de son temps à lui courir après et l'autre partie à participer à ses conneries.

Ils prirent congés de la femme et promirent de bientôt revenir la voir. Mais avant qu'il ne parte, Suzanne donna un mot à Peter qu'il n'avait pas lu. Elle lui avait simplement glissé un "demain pas maintenant ".

De là où il était, Peter voyait très bien le morceau de papier posé sur la table de bureau. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien contenir ce mot. Suzanne avait eu un drôle de regard quand elle le lui avait mis dans la main. Une légère tension était apparue sur son visage et ses yeux reflétait de la tristesse.

Il s'endormit avec un petit poids sur le cœur. Un poids dont il ne connaissait pas la provenance.

Quand Scott ouvrit les yeux et émergea de son sommeil, il aperçut Peter debout sur le balcon. Il pouvait percevoir les tensions de son corps. Son dos nu était tendu et le loup semblait presque tasser sur lui-même. Il se leva, sortit sous la fraîcheur du matin et se glissa contre lui.

Passant ses bras sur son torse, Scott sentit Peter se détendre à son contact. Ses mains caressaient doucement la peau du loup. D'un geste doux, le jeune homme fit tourner Peter et tomba sur un visage peiné et fermé. Ses yeux reflétaient un grand chagrin dont Scott ne connaissait pas la provenance.

— Peter dis-moi quelque chose s'il te plaît ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Demanda Scott qui s'inquiétait du silence de Peter. Il posa s main sur sa joue et lui caressa le visage avec attention. Peter souffla de quiétude entre ses mains, Scott le sentait se détendre de plus en plus. Il aperçut une larme coulant sur la joue du loup. Avec douceur, Scott passa son doigt dessus comme pour essayer d'effacer la peine de Peter.

— Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas, je ne peux pas t'aider !

— Scott ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien je t'assure mais tu ne peux aider tout le monde tout le temps, c'est éreintant cette façon que tu as de vouloir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin en permanence, s'emporta Peter qui le repoussa légèrement et entra dans la chambre.

— Tu n'es pas un Dieu, tu n'es pas le messie, tu es un homme comme tout le monde alors arrête de vouloir sauver ce qu'il ne peut être sauvé, moi par exemple, je ne suis pas un chiot malheureux que tu peux aider à ta guise parce que j'ai l'air d'être en détresse, bordel grandis un peu Scott.

Le jeune loup était abasourdi par le changement de comportement qu'avait opéré Peter. Il avait l'impression de revoir le loup qui était avec eux le soir où la meute de Derek avait retrouvé Erica, Boyd et Cora. Un Peter amer, aigri et sans compassion. Il ne voulait pas de ce retour en arrière, il refusait que Peter se referme dans ses vieux démons, cela lui était inconcevable.

Il inspira, expira et entra son tour dans la chambre. Il ferma la porte fenêtre et s'appuya dessus attendant que Peter qui s'était assis face à la salle de bain et qui lui tournait le dos, veuille bien s'expliquer.

— Qu'attends tu de moi Scott ! Je ne vais …

— La ferme ! Claqua Scott doucement mais fermement. Je ne suis pas Derek, je ne suis pas Cora et je suis certainement pas ces gens qui t'ont tourné le dos quand tu allais mal. Peter tu ne peux pas repousser les gens qui t'aiment parce que tu souffres. Si seulement tu pouvais … Quoi ? Demanda Scott. Peter s'était levé et le regardait étrangement, comme s'il voyait un Ovni passer devant lui. Qu'avait-il dis qui … OH BORDEL !

— Tu quoi ?

— Je … Oh et puis merde ! S'écria Scott et se rapprochant de lui. Tu crois que je suis ici pourquoi ? Si je suis ici avec toi c'est parce que j'ai des sentiments, abruti, et oui je suis amoureux de toi …

Scott ne comprit pas comment il en était arrivé là mais Peter se trouvait sur lui, ses mains partout sur son corps tentant de retirer le seul vêtement qu'il avait gardé, son boxer.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur temps était compté. Scott était fiévreux et s'abandonna complément aux mains et à la bouche de Peter qui embrassait, léchait, tétait, caressait, mordillait chaque morceau de son corps. Scott leva les bras et agrippa les draps derrière lui et serra fort. Peter venait d'engloutir sa queue. Si le loup continuait comme ça, il ne tarderait pas à jouir.

Scott ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de gémir fortement, un bruit de tissus déchirés se fit entendre. Mais aucun des deux ne s'en soucia. La pièce se remplit d'odeur érotique faisant perdre la tête aux loups. Les succions de Peter et les bruits indécents qu'il faisait, donnaient le tournis à Scott qui se tendit.

— Peter … Bordel je …

Scott se contracta et éjacula dans la bouche de son compagnon. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir la plus érotique des visions. Peter Hale, les yeux fixés sur lui, léchant et avalant chaque perle de sperme qu'il restait. Il le nettoya avec sa langue, l'enroulant autour de la hampe et suçotant son gland pour ne rien laisser.

— Bordel si je ne venais pas d'éjaculer je crois que j'aurais un deuxième orgasme. Murmura Scott en reprenant sa respiration. Par contre je crois que j'ai déchiré tes draps. Fit Scott avec une moue désolé.

Peter ne dit rien, il remonta sur son corps et embrassa Scott. C'est la première fois que Scott se goûtait. Il aurait été dégoûté si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait pris cette initiative. Mais bizarrement avec Peter c'était d'autant plus excitant que repoussant.

— Tu m'aimes ? Demanda Peter à Scott qui cherchait quelque chose dans ses yeux.

Le jeune homme prit le visage du loup en coupe et l'embrassa doucement, mettant tout ce qu'il avait de sentiments en lui. Scott sentit que son baiser passionné et fougueux, avait perturbé Peter. Alors il lui murmura à l'oreille.

— Oui ! Peter Hale je t'aime et jamais je ne t'abandonnerais ! Jamais !

Fatigué et pas encore complètement remis de leur nuit, les deux hommes s'écroulèrent dans un sommeil réparateur. Scott s'endormit en caressant les cheveux de Peter qui s'était assoupi sur lui. Le poids de l'homme ne le dérangeait pas, il trouvait qu'il était parfait comme ça.

Peter sortit de la chambre et trouva son loup dans le salon en train de boire un café. Il resta quelques instants, immobile à regarder le jeune qu'il aimait, soupirait d'aise en regardant par la baie vitrée le soleil. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était vraiment aimé et il était amoureux.

Sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus comblée. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse encore lui arriver. Il pensait que les deux loups passeraient du bon temps et que cela se finirait à la fin de l'été. Mais il avait maintenant le véritable espoir que leur idylle pourrait devenir quelque chose de plus grand. De plus vrai. Il était persuadé que les obstacles qui se dresseraient devant eux seraient tous surmontable et que rien ne pourrait gâcher ce qu'ils construiraient.

— Tu comptes rester là, à me regarder ou tu viens m'accompagner ? Demanda Scott sans même se retourner. Il y a du café, des fruits frais, du pain toasté, du beurre et de la marmelade. Et je viens de commander du jus de fruits.

Peter regarda Scott sortir son portable qu'il n'avait pas allumé depuis leur départ et hésiter à l'allumer. Lui-même n'avait pas allumé son téléphone personnel depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Boston, il ne voulait pas être dérangé par des soucis parasites qui auraient pu les dévier de leur route. Seul le professionnel avait été allumé à leur arrivé à Pittsburg.

— Peter ? Le regard que posa Scott sur le loup était serein, calme et posé. Il n'avait aucuns doutes sur les pensées et le comportement du jeune homme. Un sourire heureux se dessina sur son visage. Il s'approcha de lui et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'installa à la table. Scott posa sa main sur la sienne et retourna à sa contemplation du soleil.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour le moment mais Peter voulait dire quelque chose, s'expliquer sur son comportement. Pourtant Scott n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Peut-être attendait-il que Peter fasse le premier pas.

— Je suis désolé ! Déclara Peter alors que la main de Scott caressait la sienne. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ces mots qui sont faux d'ailleurs …

— C'est totalement vrai ! Coupa Scott. Tu as dis les mots juste. J'ai tendance à vouloir sauver tout le monde même d'eux-mêmes et c'est ce qui m'a perdu avec ma meute. À toujours vouloir croire que la force ne résout pas tout, j'ai failli perdre Stiles, mon bêta a tenté de me tuer et Lydia a fini à Eichen House, torturé par des docteurs aussi fous que les patients. Allison est morte, Aiden est mort, Kira est parti et j'en passe. Peter était abasourdi par les mots que prononçait Scott, il n'aurait jamais crû que Scott était si mal. Que le jeune homme ait cette culpabilité au fond de lui, lui était insupportable.

— Le père de Stiles a bien failli mourir par ma faute, j'ai voulu croire en une personne qui je n'avais pas vu depuis des années et j'ai brisé ma meute.

— Scott ! Tenta Peter mais Scott lui intima de ne rien ajouter, il n'avait pas fini.

— Je suis un homme qui veut croire que les gens sont tous bons, mais on a bien vu que ce n'est pas le cas. Matt, Gerard, Kate, Victoria, Deucalion et ses abrutis d'Alphas, Jennifer et j'en passe. Je sais que je peux passer pour un grand naïf et un benêt de service mais j'ai l'espoir de tomber sur des gens qui ont la foi en l'être humain, j'ai toujours eu l'espoir qu'un jour je puisse déclarer mes sentiments au trou du cul qui m'a mordu parce que j'étais fou de lui. Mais j'ai rencontré Allison puis Kira et cet homme ne faisait que passer dans ma vie sans jamais se poser et le pire c'est qu'il a bien failli me tuer à deux reprises.

Peter ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Scott. Un doute le prit et son cœur se serra. Voulait-il finalement revenir sur ses paroles et l'abandonner à son tour. Allait-il lui annoncer qu'il le quittait après tout ça. Peter savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Pas cette fois. Autant mourir pour de bon. Il ferma difficilement les yeux pour tenter de stopper ses larmes. Il ne devait pas donner à Scott la joie de le voir pleurer.

— Avant de te faire de fausses idées sur mes paroles, écoute jusqu'au bout. Peter rouvrit les yeux, étonné. Il savait que le jeune homme ne maîtrisait plus ses pouvoirs alors comment …

— Je n'ai pas besoin de mes pouvoirs pour comprendre ce que tu ressens. Et je t'aime trop pour t'abandonner. Ce que je voulais dire c'est à présent, je t'ai avec moi et pour moi et rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Je suis un éternel abruti empli d'espoir mais je sais qu'un jour j'aurais raison de vouloir aider les gens et je sais que tu me soutiendras.

— Toujours Scott, toujours ! Peter se sentit bien plus léger quand Scott se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Il était heureux.

Deux jours. Ils étaient restés deux jours de plus à l'hôtel. Peter lui expliquait qu'un de ses amis était mort pendant son séjour à l'hôpital.

Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis des années et avaient vécus des moments durs qui avait resserrait leur amitié. Et malheureusement pour son ami, humain. L'humain devenu toxicomane avait été contaminé par le virus du sida alors qu'il s'était injecté une dose de drogue. L'absence de Peter, qui ne donnait plus de nouvelle depuis des années, lui avait brisé le cœur et détruis ses espoirs de retrouvailles avant de mourir.

Devenu dépressif, l'humain avait sombré encore plus dans la drogue et mourrait à petit feu chaque jours malgré l'aide et le soutient de Suzanne. Il s'était éteins une nuit de pleine lune en faisant une overdose. Il avait été retrouvé deux jours plus tard par des loups envoyés par l'Alpha de la ville.

Peter en souffrait, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui mais il avait perdu un ami précieux et un frère. Savoir que Scott avait autant d'espoir en lui, l'avait énervé. Il s'était demandé à quoi pouvait servir le sentiment d'espoir vu qu'il ne sauvait personne. Comment s'en remettre à un émotion si versatile et éphémère ? Peter ne comprenait pas. Mais Scott avait changé quelque chose en lui, il avait éveillé une petite lueur qui ne demandait qu'à grandir.

Peter attendait son "amoureux" sur la terrasse extérieure de l'hôtel. Il se trouvait ridiculement amoureux. Il avait l'impression de retrouver ses 18 ans. Ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Leur départ devait se faire dans l'heure qui suivait et Peter trouvait étrange que Scott ne soit pas déjà là à préparer leur route vers New York. Peter l'avait trouvé quand même étrange depuis ces deux jours. Tripotant son téléphone sans arrêt avec un soupçon de nervosité et de remord. L'aîné n'avait pas cherché à savoir, tôt ou tard Scott lui parlerait de lui-même, il n'avait pas besoin de le pousser.

Alors qu'il mit ses lunettes aviateur de soleil, Peter sentit Scott arriver et de loin. Il cligna des yeux, non à cause du soleil mais plutôt de l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Tristesse. Inquiétude. Remords et anxiété. Il se leva et l'attendit. Arrivé devant lui, Scott se dandinait nerveusement devant lui, inquiet. Peter n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout.

— Je dois retourner à Beacon Hills, tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec …

Peter ne comprenait pas pourquoi Scott devait repartir aux portes de l'enfer des Massachussetts mais il était hors de question qu'il y aille seul.

— Où tu vas ! Je vais ! Scott à partir de maintenant. Scott hoqueta de surprise devant son geste et ses yeux se mirent à rougir sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose. Un grognement sourd de satisfaction remonta dans sa gorge et il avait une furieuse envie de sexe. Peter tendit son cou en signe de soumission et d'abandon complet à l'alpha. Je suis tien Scott McCall, si tu veux de moi !

— Bordel Peter ! L'aîné put sentir toutes les émotions passer dans son homme. Il était satisfait.

La seule personne à qui il avait juré fidélité, était sa sœur aînée, Talia Hale.

— Si on avait du temps devant nous, je te ferais l'amour et encore je me retiens de pas te prendre sur la table du café. Peter sentit le jeune loup reprendre ses émotions et il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

— Je te disais que je dois … Nous devons rentrer à Beacon Hills, Kate est de retour …


	9. Epilogue

**Une page de ferme et une autre s'ouvre. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir a ecrire cette fiction qui etait a la base pour ma delicieuse Darness.**

 **On se retrouve bientot pour de nouvelles aventures.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et peut etre des bonus si vous etes sage et que vous le voulez.**

 **08**

Après des heures de route et une petite escale pour se reposer un peu, les deux hommes arrivèrent enfin devant l'ancien immeuble de Derek. Sans prendre le temps de mettre les chaînes à leurs motos, ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et se faufilèrent jusqu'à l'étage que Derek avait remis à neuf avant de partir pour le Mexique.

C'est sous les yeux intrigués des membres de la meute que Scott et Peter arrivèrent légèrement essoufflé. Scott jeta un œil aux personnes qui se trouvait là et fut surpris de voir …

— Derek ?

— Scottyyyyy ! S'écria un Stiles se jetant sur Scott, visiblement heureux de revoir son ami, alors que Peter restait à l'écart. Il savait très bien l'accueil qui lui était réservé mais ne s'attendait pas à voir son neveu adoré. Il était peut-être sarcastique mais humant l'air ambiant, il sourit à Derek qui le regarde de travers.

— Vous arrivez trop tard. Annonça Derek en le fusillant du regard. Kate est morte, démembré et enterré hors de Beacon Hills. Mais j'ai une question ?

— Ah bon ? Demanda Peter dont l'envie d'étrangler son neveu était très forte. Tu as une question ? Moi j'en ai plusieurs qui me brûlent les lèvres …

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? Peter s'attendait à cette fameuse question. Il ne répondit rien et laissa son regard se porter sur Scott qui se faisait étreindre par Stiles qui ne lâchait pas du regard Derek avec un …

— Je m'en doutais, il était temps ! Souffla Peter qui comprit le regard furtif entre les deux hommes.

— Pardon ? Lydia ouvrit la bouche et passa son regard sur les quatre hommes comme si Malia et Liam n'étaient pas là.

Faisant comme s'il n'avait rien dis, Peter détourna le regard de son compagnon complètement perdu par la situation. Il adorait cet air quasi innocent sur le visage de Scott, ça lui donnait envie de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour sauvagement. S'il avait su que Kate était morte dans le laps de temps où ils étaient sur la route, Peter en aurait profité pour sauter sur son jeune alpha. Maintenant ils étaient là et il devrait attendre un bon moment pour qu'il puisse caresser ce corps et pénétrer se cul ferme et …

— Tu ne veux pas répondre à celle-ci ? Parfait ! Peter regarda Derek se tourner vers Scott et souffler.

— Scott ? T'es sérieux ? Mon oncle ? tu n'as trouvé personne d'autre que lui ? Peter comprit sa question et s'agaça furieusement. Comment osait-il lui parler sur ce ton et surtout remettre en question les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

— Tu oses ouvrir la bouche alors que Stiles est englobé par ton odeur, c'en est presque insupportable tellement il sent comme toi, mais bon je dirais qu'il était temps ! Répliqua Peter alors que Stiles s'écarta de Scott et le regarda avec sa tête d'ahuri.

— Attend, tu veux dire que …

— Bien sûr Stiles, je veux dire "que" ! Même Isaac, Erica et Boyd s'en doutait à l'époque. Lydia a toujours eu un doute. Lydia approuva d'un signe de tête. Et moi je vous vois vous tourner autour comme deux abrutis, ne savant pas comment vous sauter dessus …

— Tais-toi Peter ou …

— OU QUOI DEREK ? Hurla Peter qui en avait assez que l'on ne le voit que comme un monstre manipulateur, assoiffé de pouvoir et dénué de sentiments. QUOI DEREK ? Qu'est-ce tu vas faire ? me tuer ? M'étriper ? J'aimerais bien voir ça …

— J'ai bien réussi une fois, alors une deuxième serait …

— Facile ? Coupa Scott dont la colère se fit sentir dans tout la pièce. Peter pouvait voir Malia, Liam et Derek courber l'échine devant la violence de ses sentiments. L'aîné des Hale s'approcha de Scott, se mit à ses côtés pour qu'il le voit et baissa la tête en exposant son cou. Les cris de surprises fusèrent quand Scott plongea son nez dans la nuque de Peter et se calma doucement.

— Tu … Tu te soumets à Scott ? Derek avait l'air complètement dérouté. Stiles pour une fois ne parla pas mais ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme une carpe hors de l'eau. Liam était totalement perdu. Et sa fille le regardait avec un air étrange entre l'hilarité et la consternation. Lydia quant à elle les regardait avec un sourire entendu.

— Bien sûr que je me soumets à mon Alpha et compagnon, pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?

— Ton Alpha ? Ton compagnon ? Stiles réussit enfin à parler et la réaction qu'il eut désarçonna tout le monde !

Peter s'écarta quand le jeune humain se jeta dans les bras de Scott et le félicita. Même Derek avait l'air de ne pas comprendre les réactions de son humain. Peter regarda le jeune homme s'avancer vers lui d'un pas hésitant et la mine soucieuse. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, Stiles lui fit un sourire contrit et le félicita chaleureusement.

— Il ne va plus se morfondre maintenant ! Et puis, c'était évident qu'il y avait autre chose que votre lien d'Alpha à Beta. Peter était complètement perdu face à cet énergumène qui perturbait sa vision des choses. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il doive batailler pour Scott mais pas à ce qu'il ait la bénédiction de l'humain.

— Je suis toujours persuadé que toute cette histoire de vouloir le tuer, était en fait le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour attirer son attention sur toi et uniquement toi. Mais fais gaffe Peter, si tu fais du mal à mon frère …

— Tu vas me tuer ? Demanda Peter sarcastiquement face à la frêle personne qu'était Stiles qui se dandinait, sautillant sur ses jambes, légèrement embarrassé.

— Non mais mon mec il peut le faire ! Répondit l'humain alors que Derek baissa la tête en se frottant l'arête du nez, fatigué par le comportement de Stiles.

Peter se baissa et souffla à son oreille.

— Je ferais attention alors, promis !

— Ça me va ! Par contre ! Stiles se tourna vers Scott et déclara avec amusement. Ce ne sera pas aussi facile avec ta mère !

— Je sais ! Peter vit Scott fermer les yeux et souffler de d'appréhension. Peter pouvait voir dans sa nuque ses muscles se tendre. Il se rapprocha et passa sa main dessus. Scott pencha la tête pour laisser le loup masser son cou à sa guise. L'aîné sentit Scott s'apaiser légèrement mais il savait que tant que la conversation avec Melissa ne sera pas passée, il ne serait pas bien.

— Alors si je comprends bien la situation ! Peter se tourna vers Malia qui croisa les bras et toisa les hommes de la pièce. Mon père sort avec mon Alpha et mon cousin sort avec mon ex. Je croyais que vivre en coyote pendant 8 ans était la situation la plus absurde mais là vous faites fort les mecs. Peter vit un sourire se dessiner sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Sa fille avait l'air plus amusé qu'autre chose. Elle avait vraiment du sang de Hale dans les veines. Son sang.

— Et encore, tu n'as jamais connu Isaac et les autres. Répliqua Lydia dont le visage exprimait qu'elle détenait une autre information. Pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas, mon ex sort avec une personne qui a couché avec Scott et qui sortait avec Allison.

Peter ouvrit grand les yeux et balaya le salon du regard pour observer les réactions. Il avait bien vu le lien bizarre qui existait entre les deux jeunes hommes, principalement quand il les avait surpris au Jungle danser avec Erica. Si la blonde n'avait pas été présente, ils se seraient sautés dessus en plein sur la piste de danse. Cette meute était une catastrophe ambulante, mais c'est cela qui plaisait au loup.

— C'était prévisible ! Stiles se mit à bouder et croisa les bras sous le regard attendri de Derek. Mais mon louveteau aurait dû me le dire en premier ! Peter ricana de la gaminerie de Stiles. Derek n'allait pas passer que des jours heureux avant que l'humain ne grandisse un peu.

— Au moins il reste Liam, Lydia et Malia qui pourront assurer la pérennité de notre meute ! Rigola Scott.

— Euh ! Scott s'arrêta de rire et regarda Liam qui baissa les yeux et se tortilla mal à l'aise. Vraisemblablement des choses avaient changés pendant la semaine et demi qui avait passé hors de la ville.

— Qu'y a-t-il Liam ? Questionna intrigué Scott. Où est Hayden d'ailleurs ?

— Elle est avec son mec bien entendu ! Répondit Lydia comme si c'était logique pour Scott.

— Mais …

— Ne t'inquiète pas Scott, Liam a …

— Tais-toi Lydia, s'il te plaît ! Implora Liam avec ses yeux de bébé louveteau à peine né.

— Désolé petit bonhomme, Isaac m'a vacciné contre ce regard. Elle se tourna vers Scott et continua. Peter s'amusait comme un fou malgré le regard suspicieux que posait Derek sur lui. Mais il n'en fit pas cas. Il était bien et heureux. Scott avait glissé sa main dans la sienne et la serrait doucement.

— Liam sort … Non pour le moment ils sortent pas ensemble, je dirais qu'ils baisent furieusement à en faire marcher de travers Liam …

— Lydia … Marmonna Liam excessivement gêné et rouge de honte.

— … Il se tape Brett ! Finit Malia qui n'aimait pas les choses qui s'éternisent.

Autant aller au plus vite et au plus simple. Elle avait un rendez-vous et ne comptait pas le manquer.

— Brett ? Le Brett de Satomi ?

— Oui ! Souffla le louveteau se tortillant encore plus sous le regard amusé de Scott.

— Il va falloir que tu me le présente officiellement …

— NON ! On n'est pas …

— Tutututu ! Coupa Lydia beaucoup trop amusé selon Peter. On écoute son alpha. Oh Je sais ! S'écria-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains. Je vais organiser une petite fête dans la maison du lac et on pourra célébrer nos diplômes et nos futurs rentrés et puis comme ça Malia pourra nous présenter son copain …

— Lydia tu avais promis ! Grogna Malia furieuse que son amie l'ait grillée. Elle voulait garder ce garçon secret et rien que pour elle. Un truc hors de la meute quoi.

— Un moment de faiblesse minauda faussement la jeune Banshee et souriant victorieuse de son petit effet. Bon c'est décidé on fait ça demain ! Je prépare tout et vous venez pour 21h. Lydia ne laissa pas le temps à quiconque de parler qu'elle emmenait déjà avec elle Liam et Maila hors du loft.

Peter aurait bien voulu parler à Malia de ce jeune homme qu'elle fréquentait. Il était son père malgré tout, il avait droit de regard sur ses fréquentations. Déjà qu'il ne l'avait pas eu quand elle était sortie avec Stiles.

— Bon ! Peter tourna la tête vers Stiles qui se tortillait en marchant non discrètement vers Derek. Son neveu souriait et c'en était flippant. Mais il comprit qu'ils étaient devenus gênant et que les deux jeunes hommes voulaient passer à une activité bien plus plaisante que de discuter avec eux. Je pense qu'il est temps que Scott aille parler à sa mère …

— Ton père est au courant pour vous deux ? Sourit amusé Peter de la tête que fit Stiles. Effrayé comme un petit lapin sur une route en pleine nuit dans des phare d'une voiture qui arrive à toute vitesse. J'en déduis que non ! Ce serait amusant …

— Peter ! Derek et Scott venait de prononcer son nom mais pas avec la même intonation. Derek grognait menaçant pour protéger son compagnon et Scott était fatigué de sa bêtise, mais le petit sourire en coin qu'il lui fit lui montrait que cela l'amusait un peu aussi.

— Ok ! Je n'ai rien dis ! J'abdique ! Mais je veux être là quand vous le lui direz …

— DEGAGE ! Hurla Derek alors que Peter sortit en marchant, nonchalant alors que son rire emplit la pièce.

— Il est intenable ! Haussa les épaules Scott en le suivant. Amusez-vous bien …

— Scott ?

Peter était derrière la porte et attendait. Il sentait que l'humain avait peur mais qu'il voulait quelque chose. Quelque chose que seul Scott pouvait lui donner. L'alpha s'immobilisa et sans se retourner lui fit un signe de la main. Entre eux, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, ni même de regard, un simple geste était efficace. Dans un certain sens Peter en était jaloux, mais il avait accès à bien des choses que Stiles n'aurait jamais.

— Tout va bien ! Souffla Scott en sortant. L'aîné sentit Stiles se détendre et souffler un bon coup. Tout revenait à la normale. Enfin presque parce que maintenant Peter devant affronter Melissa McCall. La mère de l'Alpha.

Peter percevait facilement la nervosité de Scott. Il comprenait les sentiments de son compagnon, il ne voulait pas être rejeté par sa mère, la seule personne qui lui restait. Même si son père était toujours en vie, l'homme était un fantôme stupide qui pensait qu'offrir des cadeaux à son fils le rachèterait ses fautes passées. Seulement Scott ne voulait pas perdre sa mère.

Peter passa sa main dans le dos de Scott et essaya de calmer la nervosité de son compagnon. Scott souffla dans ses bras. L'anxiété de Scott le rendait fébrile et nerveux, il n'aimait pas sentir le jeune homme au bord des larmes. La peur de se retrouver seul et d'être abandonné. Il savait exactement ce que c'était et il ne le souhaitait à personne.

Peter s'écarta légèrement afin de regarder le visage de Scott, il prit entre ses doigt son menton et leva la tête du jeune homme. L'aîné souffrait de voir Scott dans cet état, il ne voulait pas le laisser comme mais Scott avait décidé de parler d'abord seul avec sa mère même si Peter avait tenté de le dissuader. Ils étaient deux dans l'histoire et l'ancien alpha savait qu'il avait une part de responsabilité envers Scott. Il n'était peut-être pas un alpha mais il était le plus âgé des deux, donc il était normal qu'il fasse preuve de sagesse.

— Tu es bien sûr que tu veux pas que je reste, je ne supporte pas de partir comme ça en te laissant tout gérer, je suis bien plus vieux que toi, peut-être qu'elle m'écoutera …

— Non Peter ! Ça va allez, je dois le faire seul d'abord …

— Je n'aime pas ça ! Tu n'as pas à gérer ça tout seul, tu n'es pas seul …

— Je ne le suis plus depuis que tu es avec moi ! Tenta de sourire Scott mais Peter n'était pas dupe et surtout il apprenait à connaître son jeune loup. Embrasse-moi avant que tu partes …

Peter ne laissa pas Scott finir sa phrase. Il avait l'impression de faire des adieux au loup. Un sentiment étrange lui serra le cœur. Délicatement, Peter embrasse Scott, déposant de petits baisers sur ses lèvres. Scott soupira doucement, accrochant ses mains sur les hanches du plus âgé alors qu'il lui mordillait les lèvres. Peter se mit à embrasser son compagnon avec plus de force, plus impérialisme comme s'il s'agissait du dernier baiser qu'ils partageaient. Il avala le souffle rauque de Scott excité par les baisers. Il …

— Hum ? Excusez-moi ?

Peter s'écarta trop brutalement de Scott qui perdit l'équilibre et échoua sur les fesses dans le gazon devant la maison.

— La voiture est tombée en panne donc c'est Marianna qui m'a ramené. Peter vit Melissa sortir ses clés comme si de rien n'était et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Tu sais comment elle est ? Elle m'a laissé un peu plus bas, elle n'aime pas la forêt de Beacon Hills. La femme ouvrit la porte et regarda Peter sans laissé paraître ses émotions. Peter n'arrivait à définir ce que pouvait ressentir Melissa.

— Je la comprends, moi-même, maintenant j'évite les bois, on y trouve de tout et c'est même flippant. Tu sais Scott, Melissa entra et continua à parler tandis que Scott se releva aussi intrigué par le comportement de sa mère que Peter, je me suis dit que je pourrais vendre la maison et …

— Vendre la maison ? S'écria Scott qui entra à son tour laissant Peter devant l'entrée, ne sachant pas quoi faire ! Entrer ? Partir ? Attendre ? Pour une fois dans sa vie, Peter était perdu face à un comportement qui lui échappait totalement.

— Mais maman …

— Écoute tu pars à la … Melissa revint vers lui et lui fit un signe de rentrer … Oui je disais, ah oui ! Tu vas partir à la faculté et je vais me retrouver toute seule, tu crois que j'ai envie d'habiter devant ces bois alors qu'il n'y a personne pour me protéger des menaces éventuelles … Café ? Peter n'en revenait pas, il se demandait s'il n'était pas rentré dans la quatrième dimension.

— Euh ! Non je crois que je …

— Assis ! Ordonna Melissa en montrant les tabourets hauts de la table de bar de la cuisine. Peter se dirigea vers l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Melissa et s'installa sans dire un mot. Café ? répéta-elle

— Avec plaisir ! Sourit Peter alors que Scott entra à son tour. Le jeune homme lui posa une question sourde à laquelle Peter répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être allait-elle empoisonner son café ?

— Et puis, je me sentirais plus rassuré si je vivais proche de l'hôpital, je vais avoir moins de frais grâce à ta bourse d'études mais il faut payer l'internat mon chéri … à moins que Peter t'aide à trouver un logement ?

— Je ne comprends pas ? Et c'était vrai. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Peter ne comprenait pas la situation. Il avait élaboré des plans tordus, créé des situations à son avantage, manœuvré et manipulé des gens. Mais la réaction de Melissa le laissait dubitatif et dans l'incompréhension totale.

— Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu …

— Me prenez pas pour plus idiote que je ne suis pas ! J'ai eu une longue conversation avec John … D'ailleurs je lui dois 50 Dollars, merci les garçons pour ça, et puis je viens de vous surprendre enlacé ensemble, vous croyez que je suis une vieille chouette gâteuse et ignorante.

— Alors là, c'est moi qui ne comprends rien. Peter se tourna vers Scott qui avait l'air encore plus perdu que lui. Et l'aîné trouvait qu'il était à croquer comme ça. Mais son attention fut rapidement tournée vers Melissa quand elle annonça.

— Je pensais que c'était avec Peter que Stiles sortait et que tu t'étais amouraché de Derek. Et il m'a certifié le contraire, donc j'ai perdu mon pari et … Elle se mit à rire toute seule, Peter se demandait s'il ne fallait pas l'interner. Et puis Stiles va avoir une sacrée surprise demain matin, John lui prépare une petite vengeance pour ne pas l'avoir mis au courant qu'il sortait avec Derek.

— Attend maman ! Mais …

— Ne te méprend pas Scott, je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord avec ton choix, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me faire à l'idée que tu sortes avec celui qui t'a mordu, qui m'a honteusement dragué pour se rapprocher de toi et te menacer pour finir par revenir d'entre les morts après avoir été tué par Derek et qui a joué le mauvais jeu avec la meute pour essayer de te tuer. Melissa lui fit les gros yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de ça mais il savait qu'une mère protégerait toujours son enfant. Enfin pas toute. Corine avait quand même essayé de tuer leur fille.

— Mais ? Demanda Scott mi-septique mi-heureux.

— Mais je me fie à ton jugement … Melissa leva la main pour calmer Scott qui commençait à sautiller et sourire comme un débile heureux … Je sais que tu ne te mettrais jamais en couple avec quelqu'un qui pourrait te faire du mal. L'infirmière se tourna vers Peter et se montra bien plus sérieuse avec lui.

— Je ne veux plus de tuerie, je veux que mon fils reste en vie et qu'il soit protéger, je veux pouvoir m'endormir le soir en sachant qu'il est en sécurité et sauf et je veux par-dessus tout qu'il n'ait pas à vivre les tourments que j'ai pu avoir avec son père, c'est un bon garçon, intelligent, droit et je veux qu'il le reste le plus longtemps possible. C'est possible pour vous de faire ça ? Vous pouvez me le promettre ?

— Maman ! Rouspéta Scott comme un enfant que l'on surprotège. Mais Peter l'avait bien compris. Je te signale que c'est moi l'alpha quand même…

— Peut-être mais dans l'histoire c'est Peter l'adulte mature, enfin presque, bon tu comprends ce que je veux dire, non ?

— Oui ? Râla Scott en se rasseyant sur son siège.

— Alors ? Demanda Melissa. Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ?

Peter avait réfléchi à tout ce qu'avait demandé Melissa et toutes ses paroles allaient dans son sens. Il ne désirait qu'une chose aujourd'hui, une seule chose. Le bonheur de Scott, il avait déjà décidé de tout faire pour Scott ne manque jamais de rien. Mais lui promettre que son fils serait toujours en sécurité, ça il ne le pouvait pas. Il était un Alpha et il serait un jour ou l'autre face à des situations qui le dépasserait jusqu'à le mettre en danger même de mort. Le monde surnaturel est cruel et sans pitié. Mais il savait que Melissa en était consciente. Peut-être voulait-elle s'assurer que Peter lui ramène toujours son fils en un seul morceau. De tout façon Peter aimait Scott en un seul morceau.

Peter la regarda avec tout le sérieux dont il puisse faire preuve. Il se tourna vers Scott qui le regardait avec attention. Sans faire attention, Peter tendit la main et caressa sa joue, Scott ferma les yeux par automatisme et poussa légèrement pour approfondir la caresse.

— Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour vous ramener votre fils toujours en vie et un seul morceau si possible. Peter se tourna vers elle et sourit. Scott ouvrit les yeux et eut peur de la connerie qu'il allait prononcer parce que Scott le connaissait assez pour reconnaître ce maudit sourire.

— Parce que vous savez avec Stiles dans les parages, je me suis toujours demandé comment ils avaient survécu avant que nous arrivions …

— Voilà, c'est la question que l'on s'est posé avec John !

— Hein ? S'écria Scott en observant les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

— Vous savez Peter, mon fils n'est pas très fute-fute sur certaines choses et Stiles a toujours été un casse-cou, ces deux gosses ensemble c'était infernal quand ils étaient petits …

Scott partit de la cuisine, furieux contre son compagnon, mais le loup saurait se faire pardonner, toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Peter le laissa faire très intéressé parce que Melissa lui raconta sur la jeunesse de Scott et Stiles. Il aurait sûrement des potins à raconter à Lydia ou Malia ou même à Derek qui sait.

Malgré tout ça, il était enfin heureux de retrouver un semblant de famille. Parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien accepté quelque part. Il lui avait fallu mordre Scott pour se rendre compte que ce qu'il voulait était juste sous ses yeux.


End file.
